Don't You Worry Child
by Valhalla's Dog
Summary: HP/SS slash. Harry needs him, so Severus gives up his chance at an afterlife. Most likely going to be some OOC, but will do my best to stick to their personalities.
1. Chapter 1

Not even attempting to hold his wound closed, he choked on blood as he breathed. His black hair now drenched in his own blood clung to his cheekbones like cobwebs. Severus lay alone in the shrieking shack, awaiting the sweet waves of death to wash over him. For so long he had lived in agony with rarely a moment of happiness. Now it would end and he could finally rest. Free from Voldemort, free from his past, and free from war, death in his eyes was a welcomed adventure.

He had many regrets in his life and they seemed to nag at him as any man would be haunted in the moment of their death. But his greatest regret perhaps was that he would be seeing Harry in the afterlife, rather than looking down on him fondly. Severus was prepared for death, knowing full well he wasn't going to make it through the war. But Harry, Harry didn't deserve to die. Not after everything he had done, not after all the things he had seen. The boy deserved happiness far more than any person Severus had ever known. It was with these thoughts that Severus found himself slipping into the darkness.

Severus awoke with a start, his dark robes were replaced with a flowing white tunic and his hair and face were clean and devoid of the blood that had stained them only moments ago. Taking a look around Severus found himself lying in the fields near Cokeworth. He hadn't been there since Lily abandoned his friendship. A stray tear fell from his left eye as he realized everything was a ghostly white. This was where he was to spend his afterlife?

"Severus…."

Severus stood up quickly and turned to see none other than James Potter standing there by the tree he and Lily used to play under as children.

"Potter, what are you doing here? Surely I've done enough to garner a peaceful afterlife?"

"Severus… I wanted to thank you."

"Severus raised his brow in question."

"You were always there for my son. Even if all you saw in him was me. For that I am grateful and sorry that I was not a better man. You never deserved what the marauders did to you…what I did to you… please accept my apology."

Severus doubled over in laughter. "I must be dead if the James Potter is apologizing to me."

James grinned and extended his hand to the man before him. Severus shook his head still in wonder at the strangeness of this afterlife, but took the man's hand in his

"I hope that whatever feelings you may harbour for me do not affect Harry any longer."

"I've come to see him as his own man. He looks so much like you, but he is far more like his mother than you."

James chuckled, "He does have her spitfire passion doesn't he?"

Severus smiled, death did wonders for old rivals, "Yes, he does."

James looked firmly at the potions master, "He still needs you. Now more than ever before."

Severus was confused, "Harry is going to die. There is nothing I can do to stop it, and I doubt that even in the afterlife he will ever need me again."

James frowned, "Harry will die. But he will need you when he wakes, and he will need you for his entire life after."

"I don't understand," Severus was worried that James had gone insane in his afterlife.

"Look around Severus, this is not your heaven. This is your limbo, and Harry is in his. I have no doubt that my son will go back to the living, my question is, will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Severus stood still, the mist pooling around his ankles. He could go back? "Harry will live?"

James nodded with a smile, "Voldemort is strong, but my son is stronger."

Snape almost felt his lips curl up in a smile himself. But clearly the boy would be fine without him there. He had his friends and the remaining order. He had Lupin, and Teddy and Hermione and the Weasleys. Harry would get through it all without him. Just as he always had. What could possibly have changed that he would require comfort from his hated professor?

"Harry will be fine. He has many to comfort him," Snape was trying to reason with himself that he had spent far too long in Harry's shadows ensuring his safety. Why should he give up his peaceful afterlife to continue to do so?

"Yes. Harry has many, but they will not be what he needs," James sighed and inclined his head to the river down the way. "If you wish to continue on to death there will be a boat waiting for you by the bank. If you choose to go back walk through the flowers till you reach the edge of the forest. A doe will wait to bring you to your body once again."

Snape was about to say something along the lines of 'but he'll be fine', or 'obviously I'd take the boat', but as he opened his mouth James Potter dashed off, his form now a sliver stag. "I suppose the afterlife doesn't change your manners much," Snape grumbled and sat down in the white grass to think.

There were so many reasons to ride the boat off into his afterlife. If he were alive he would defiantly face trial as a death eater. If he were alive he would walk through life branded by a dark mark that could not be removed; he would always be judged. He would wake up with wounds, struggling and likely hospitalized for weeks while he recovered; he wouldn't have visitors. He had no family, no real friends, and no one to even love him. Severus Tobias Snape was utterly alone in the world and he had no reason to stay.

Except perhaps one; Harry. Harry whom he had protected for 17 years, making sure he was safe. True they had never gotten along, he had been foolish and only took the boy at face value. But over the years, despite his resemblance to his father, and despite his green eyes that haunted his dreams like his mother's, he had come to care for the boy.

Snape sighed and lay down, his black hair a startling contrast to the white around him. He thought comically that the afterlife would terribly washout his skin tone. Turning his head to the side Severus looked down the hill to the forest's edge. Standing there was a silver doe. A doe much like his patronus. But this doe was different. It was real; solid. Snape was drawn to it like a moth was drawn to a light.

With all the grace he could muster Snape stood up from his place in the field and staggered toward the forest. The only thought in his mind was that he had to get a closer look at the doe. When he reached the edge of the forest he stopped. The doe looked at him with the largest green eyes.

Harry's eyes.

Snape reached out to her and as his fingers wound themselves in the silky fur of her head, they vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

With a cough Severus lunged forward from the floor of the shrieking shack. He felt a pair of arms make their way around his torso.

"Don't make any quick movements, professor. I'm decent enough at healing but I'm no medi-witch." Severus choked on the blood flowing from his throat and opened his eyes to see Luna Lovegood holding him in her arms. Her sweater was covered in blood and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

Severus groaned as he felt the ravenclaw girl lay his head down on her lap, "Miss. Lovegood I…" Severus choked again. It was too painful to speak.

"You should rest for a bit sir. I need to bandage your wounds. They are quite deep. Luckily there weren't any gnargles around to make it worse," Severus groaned again as he let the blonde girl gently wrap a thick bandage around his neck that she transfigured from a strand of her hair.

"Here, drink this," Luna pulled a small vial from her jeans pocket and pulled the cork from the top. She slipped the vial to his lips and tipped the contents down his throat.

He could feel his flesh rebuilding itself slowly. Why did he touch that doe anyway? What was the point of coming back if he was going to be in such pain? Severus felt a small hand push the strands of his hair behind his ear. Luna had begun to stoke the side of his face as his neck repaired itself.

Feeling well enough to speak Severus looked up at the girl, "What was that potion?" He had never known an oral potion that could repair flesh.

"Hmm? Oh, my mum used to be quite the experimenter before she died. This was the last thing she gave me. She only told me I would know when it was time to use it. She was a very cryptic woman." Luna smiled down at the awestruck man. What if that potion was for dying your hair purple? He would be in condition then. But then he supposed that the Luna had always been a bit of an odd one.

"It looks like your neck is healing up fine. You should be able to walk in an hour or so, and you'll be right as rain this time tomorrow," Luna smiled and shifted to rest her back against the wall. "I'd move you to the bedroom but I don't want to risk anything. In an hour I'll help you walk over there and you can rest in the bed till you're fully recovered. Don't worry though sir, I'll stay here to keep you company."

Severus sighed, "Thank you Miss Lovegood." He was truly thankful… even if he hadn't expected to see her of all people, he was glad he was not alone when he awoke. He was always alone.

"You can call me Luna. I'm not your student anymore." Luna smiled as she continued to stroke the side of his face in what was to Severus the weirdest yet most comforting manner.

Severus nodded weakly, "Then you may call me Severus."

"Severus it is then!" Luna giggled, excited at the idea of being on a first name basis with this man. Why he wasn't sure. Though Luna had never been outright scared or cautious of him like other students, she still hadn't been gushing or fawning like some of the slytherins.

The hour went by slowly. A comfortable silence hanging in the air and smooth fingers combing through his blood-stained hair. Severus contemplated his existence. He was here for Harry. That's what he told himself. But no, that wasn't really it. He had only walked to the forest because of the doe that reminded him so much of Lily. He had always done everything for Lily. It was always Lily.

Luna shifted herself out from under his head and wrapped her arms around his front. Taken aback by the sudden movement, Severus groaned and wrapped his arms around the ravenclaw's slender waist.

"Hold on Severus, let's get you to the bed," Luna cradled the man in her arms as if he was a fragile child and Severus felt ashamed at the weakness that he had shown to her thus far. But he was in no place to refuse her and so he carefully rose to his feet as she steadied him.

"Luna, why are you here and not at the castle?" Severus held on to the girl as she led him through the shack to the bedroom.

"Harry killed you-know-who. The war is over and others are rebuilding the castle and healing the injured. Pomfery has he hands quite full. I was sent to retrieve your body. Harry said you were dead. Imagine my surprise to find you jolting up into my arms," Luna smiled as she helped him into the bed.

Severus nodded, a tear threatening to fall from his eyes. Harry was alive? He knew James said he would be, but it was hard to think it was true.

"Speaking of Harry, I should tell him that you're alive! I nearly forgot! Do you think you can cast a spell if you need too? There are still death-eaters around and I wouldn't want to leave you alone to long if you couldn't. Snapfluffles only do so much you know." Luna looked worriedly at the door.

"I'll be fine, do what you need to," Severus sighed and buried his head into the dusty pillow.

Luna nodded, "I'll be back then."

And with that Severus was alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat in the ruble of the castle he had always thought of as home. He wondered briefly if this is how muggles had seen the castle. But what did that matter now? The war was over and in a few days the castle would be back to normal; at least as normal as it could be. The battle had left many permanent scars on Hogwarts herself. There were curse marks on the walls of the courtyard that no amount of magic could wash away. They would remain there, a permanent reminder of what had transpired that night.

Harry sighed as he threw a rock at a nearby wall. Most of his friends and comrades were in the castle tending the wounded and taking account of the fallen. Harry would have been there too, but his overwhelming guilt kept him in the middle of the courtyard, staring at the sun rising over the lake.

It was then that his body was wracked with tears. The world would always spin on, human problems aside. They were insignificant in the grand scheme of things, so why was the loss so painful?

"Harry!" Harry turned his attention to the sight of Luna running up the hill from behind him.

"Luna… where's Snape? Didn't you find the body?" Harry was worried that the man who he just realized had done so much for him might never be properly buried.

Luna stopped in front of Harry and took a minute to catch her breath, "Severus is alive Harry! But he needs care. I gave him a potion and bandaged his wounds but he'll be bed ridden for a while. A day at least.

Harry blanched; Snape was alive? "Are you sure?"

Luna gave Harry a goofy grin, "Have I ever said anything to make you think I wouldn't be?"

"Well…" Harry stopped himself from saying that Luna might have been seeing a 'trufflehop', whatever that was.

Luna smiled, "I told him I would be back to keep him company. I'm sure he would be overjoyed to see you! You should come with me! Also the shack isn't the loveliest of places to be on your own."

Harry was still skeptical, after all he had watched the man die hadn't he? But didn't he also die not long ago? Harry chalked it up to nerves and when Luna put her hand in his he let her take him freely.

The walk to the shrieking shack was long and Harry's mind was filled with anxiety. If Snape really was alive what would he say? Surely things wouldn't be the same as before. Not after all that he knew. He had seen Snape cry, not for just his mother, but for him. He had seen the memory of Dumbledore telling Snape his fate; and the man had wept for him.

Harry felt a single tear trickle down his cheek as he and Luna approached the shrieking shack in silence. Luna squeezed his hand reassuringly as she opened the door, "Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the snow."

Harry let his hand drop from hers as she skipped up the stairs two at a time. That girl really was a mystery. With small, measured steps, Harry climbed the staircase and turned down the hall to meet Luna at the bedroom door. Luna nodded her head and pushed the door open slowly.

Suddenly a burst of red light shot straight at the wall beside her head and Luna squeaked. It would have been rather comical had Harry's instincts not taken over. In less time than it took to say 'shit', Harry had his wand pointed in the direction of the shooter.

As Harry looked to the end of his wand he stifled a choked gasp. There lying on the bed was a mostly alive Severus Snape. Mostly alive because he looked like a wreck; but then again everyone who had been in the battle did. His hair was matted in places, blood having soaked it thoroughly. His once pristine collared neckline was torn and hung loosely around his bandaged neck. His trousers were torn and Harry could see the scars that littered the skin of his legs. Snape was a shell of the man he once was.

"Oh sorry Severus, I should have warned you before barging in," Luna smiled sheepishly before sitting down on the bed by Snape's and taking it into her lap. She began to stroke the side of his face tenderly and Harry stomach flopped. What was going on here? Had Luna always called Snape by his first name? He stood frozen in place by the door.

"It's alright Luna," Snape sighed and rested his head more comfortably in the girl's lap. Harry was awestruck as the man's eyes turned to him. "Potter…"

Harry shook his head, "Good to see you're alright sir... Luna says you'll be okay in a day or so."

Snape nodded as the room filled with a pregnant silence. Harry was at a loss for words. Sure there were many things that he wanted to say, but how could he say them with Luna stoking the man's face as if they had been private lovers for years?

"Good… well uh… I hope you feel better soon," turning quickly on his heel Harry walked out of the room. "I'll let Kingsley know you're innocent." It was an afterthought as he fled from the building and the confusing emotions bubbling up inside him.


	5. Chapter 5

"All this time and the boy is still a horrible occlumens," Severus sighed and pushed himself off and away from Luna's hands. How could Harry even think that he was involved with a student?

Luna moved from the head of the bed to sit by him on the floor. Severus placed his head back down on the dusty pillow and resigned himself to the most likely awkward conversation he would have to have with the boy.

"As charming as this place is, I'd rather try to go back to the castle. Do you know the _levicorpis_ spell?" Severus looked at the back of Luna's head with something akin to a sneer. He wasn't mad at her, he was just frustrated with the idiocy he had given his afterlife for. _You better be happy Lily._

Luna turned and smiled, "I know it. But I don't think it wise to levitate you under the influence of a potion."

Severus scowled, of course he couldn't be levitated. Dying must have taken away some of his common sense.

"But if you really want to get back to the castle I know another way," Luna smiled cryptically and Severus was vaguely reminded of the Cheshire cat Lily had once mentioned to him.

Luna rose from her spot on the floor and dusted herself off, "I'll be back shortly. This time I'll remember to warn you before I come in."

Before Severus could ask what she could possibly have in mind, Luna was out the door and headed down the stairs. What on earth was wrong with that child?

About half an hour later Severus heard the door open and Luna came bounding up the stairs with a _Hello!_ shouted to the air. "Do you think you can walk down the stairs? I know I said you would be able to walk by now, but you might be a bit wobbly."

"I should be fine if your there to catch me," Severus sighed. Was this what he had become? A man who couldn't even walk down the stairs without someone spotting him? He thanked merlin that this wouldn't last long.

Luna nodded and went to help him up. Putting her arm around his back the two made their way down the creaking stairs of the shack. Once at the bottom of the stairs Luna led him to the front door where a centaur stood waiting for them.

"Luna… what is this?" Severus looked down at the girl using all her weight to support him.

The centaur, a lovely woman with long black hair braided down her side, spoke then, "Luna is a welcome friend of my tribe. We would help her if she so asked. But I warn you, if you ever think my people nothing more than common ponies, I will not hesitate to drop you in a ditch."

Severus nodded, "Of course I wouldn't… I was just surprised."

The woman huffed and pushed her chest out in a show of pride. Severus coughed awkwardly. She was topless and it had been many years since he had been with a woman, this was a little more than humiliating for him.

"My mother used to play with Cassandra when she was just a filly, she's agreed to take us as far as the thestral's grove. One of them will carry us from there." Luna patted Severus's back reassuringly as Cassandra knelt down, her black fur shining in the morning sun.

With little finesse, Severus climbed onto the back of the centaurian woman. Luna then slid on in front of him and wrapped her arms around Cassandra's mid-section. The woman seemed to coo under the ravenclaw's touch and Severus quirked a brow at the strange glimpse he caught of her mind. Who would have guessed?

Severus in turn wrapped his arms around Luna so as not to fall off, "You can rest your head on my shoulder Severus; I know it must be hard to keep it up."

Severus did as he was told and let his body relax onto the girl. Cassandra huffed and began to walk. Severus could feel the strong muscles of a horse flexing beneath him with every step that she took. There was no doubt in his mind that she could have ran to the castle faster than they could fly on broom.

"Cassandra is a Clydesdale you know. Her tribe has been in Scotland for centuries. Of course they weren't always in the forest here though. They used to live in the plains before the muggle industrialization era," Luna said brightly as they made their way to the edge of Hogsmeade. It would be easier and faster to go through the town, though centaurs made a point of not interacting with the human population after years of segregation and mistreatment.

Why would Cassandra bother? Luna pressed her face into the woman's shoulder blades and Severus could practically hear the blush through his legimency. Severus resisted the urge to chuckle at the thought of a lesbian relationship between a centaur and a witch.

"The grove is just at the edge of the forest by the gate." Cassandra pointed to a clearing in the trees. "Hold on tight, I'm not spending more time than I have to in this town."

Within seconds Cassandra was galloping through the cobbled streets of hogsmeade, dodging several students that had taken to fleeing when the fight began. Luna laughed joyously and Severus tried his best to hold onto his lunch and the young girl's waist.

As they approached the grove the centaurian woman slowed to a trot and stopped just at the entrance of the clearing. "Well here we are."

Luna smiled and untwisted herself from Snape's grip. He never did like riding horseback. Luna slid off the back of her friend and stretched her arms out to catch Severus should he fall getting off. Severus begrudgingly slid off Cassandra's back and onto the ground. Stumbling a bit, Luna caught him just as he was about to do a face plant in the ground.

"Thank you Cassandra," Severus nodded to the woman.

She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "You are welcome."

Luna helped steady Severus on a nearby tree and then he watched in amusement as the girl walked over to Cassandra. Leaning on her tip-toes Luna pulled Cassandra down to kiss her cheek lightly. The centaurian woman blushed and rubbed Luna's back. Severus sighed, _the innocence of youth._

Once Luna had said goodbye and the centaurian woman had run off into the forest, she pulled Severus to her side and led him into the grove. A small heard of thestrals was feeding on what looked to be the dead body of a snatcher. Severus was repulsed but kept his calm as Luna coaxed one over to them.

With a bit of struggle she hoisted herself and Severus onto the boney back of the undead horse, "I would hold on again if I were you. Seth here is quite the flyer."

Severus wrapped his arms tightly around her as the thestral took off into the air and soared towards the courtyard of the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

As the thestral landed in the crumbling courtyard Severus was overcome with a feeling that could only be described as apprehension. Had Harry told Kingsley of his innocence or would he be made to sit in holding till a trial could be held? Did he even want to be there? Severus shook his head. He had come too far to turn back now, and he was no coward.

Luna again slipped off the back of the creature first before extending her arms to catch Severus should he fall. After he was leaning his left side on the ravenclaw, she patted Seth's neck and he turned, flying back to the grove.

"Well, let's get you inside then," Luna smiled. Carefully they walked through the rubble of the courtyard to the entrance of the school and then on to the great hall. The castle was in ruins, a crumbling monument to the war.

Upon walking into the hall Severus was half expecting an uproar of sorts, either in his favour or not. But that didn't happen. Everyone was too busy. Dead were being lifted into caskets transfigured from benches, the injured were being tended to by Poppy and several more gifted students such as Hermione Granger, and several others were moving away rumble and dirt from the floors. No one even spared him a second glance. Except for Harry.

Harry Potter stood next to Kingsley Shacklebolt by a broken windowpane on the farthest right side of the hall. When Luna sat him down on a bench near the entrance Harry turned to him in what was the oddest timing; as if he was aware of his presence. Severus sighed as Harry turned back to Kingsley, said something to him and pointed in his direction.

The two wizards began to make their way over to him and Luna who sat beside him, a reassuring hand on his knee. Had Severus been in a better state of mind he would have removed it, but as it was he was not going to refuse the small comfort despite the eyes of the Minister and the Golden Boy.

"Severus, you've seen better days my friend." Kingsley smiled sadly.

"I think we've all seen better days," Severus chuckled lightly but coughed as a shot of pain went through his neck.

Kingsley nodded, "Yes. Harry has told me you're innocent. I trust his judgement but a formal trial will still have to take place as a formality. I'm sure you understand."

Severus nodded in return, "Of course, thank you."

Kingsley smiled sadly and left to attend other business. Harry stood awkwardly in front of him and Luna. Severus could hear his thoughts swimming as clear as ever. _Why is Luna touching his knee? I thought he loved my mother? What's going on? Why am I just standing here?_ He really was transparent, even without legimency Severus would have known straight away that the boy was once again lost in his delusions.

"Luna, would you mind giving us a moment alone?" Severus patted the girl's hand and she smiled.

"Of course! Call if you need me okay?" Severus nodded and smiled lightly as the blonde girl skipped over to sit next to Neville Longbottom.

Turning back to Harry he sighed, he resolve visibly crumbling. He had no energy to argue or keep up some false image, "Sit down Potter."

Harry sat down silently next to the injured man, awkwardly shifting about in his seat. A whole war and the boy was still as hopeless as ever. Severus almost laughed. "Luna is not involved with me, nor ever has she ever been, nor will she ever be. Do you have any questions?"

Harry spluttered a bit and turned to see Severus smirking in amusement, "What— I didn't— I mean I never…"

"You are no better at occlumency than before Potter, I can assure you of that." Severus smirked.

"But she was stroking your cheek!" Harry whispered sharply.

"Yes, and that automatically makes us involved. Honestly do you know nothing of romance Potter?" Severus replied haughtily.

Harry blushed a deep red that would have made the Weasley's proud, "Um well I…"

Severus chuckled, "Forget I asked."

Harry didn't understand why he reacted the way he did. He chalked it up to post-war trauma and 'Snape-isn't-a-bad-guy' revelations.

"As of right now we both have a lot to take care of. However, if you need me for anything, I will be there." Severus sighed and turned to look at Poppy who was handing out calming draughts from a ministry supply box. "If you could fetch Mme. Pomfrey for me I would be grateful."

It was a dismissal and Harry only nodded as he made his way to the medi-witch.

It would be a year before they saw each other again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Some family issues came up. anyway, sorry this is so short.

It had been a little over a year after the battle of Hogwarts and the wizarding world had finally rebuilt itself. The war trials had just begun and Severus unfortunately found himself scheduled to appear in front of the wizigemont on the fifth of June, a mere two weeks away. Sighing heavily Severus stretched out on his bed in the little one bedroom flat that he had been placed in till the trial. There were many people in custody till trials could be held, Severus was no exception. While the crimes he was accused of should have earned him a stay in a holding compound in Switzerland, but his favour with the boy who lived saw him staying in a ministry building in downtown London. He was allowed to leave only after notifying the ministry official in charge of his case, magic could only be used in the presence of a licenced witch or wizard, and a curfew was also in affect. Severus was not a free man, he was just as much a prisoner now as he was before. The only difference was this time he wasn't in danger of dying again. Still, every day he thought of that doe and what he had given away.

As Severus breathed in the musky scent of his bed, a knock came at the door. It wasn't often that Severus had visitors. In holding he had little to no visiting rights. Groaning, the potions master crawled out of bed and slunk over to the door.

"Who is it?" Severus rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He hadn't bothered to get dressed that morning and his hair was a tangled mess from his afternoon nap.

"Severus? It's Luna," the ravenclaw girl called from beyond his door. Severus smiled lightly and opened the door to allow her entrance into his cell.

Luna looked him up and down, taking in his dishevelled appearance as she went to sit down in the living area. "You look awful Severus."

The man scowled and plopped himself down in the armchair across from his ex-student, "Thank you for that observation."

Luna smiled sheepishly, "I brought you some ingredients. I figured you might be out of calming draught by now."

Severus smiled lightly. Luna had been dropping by unannounced since he had been in holding. With an order of merlin resting on her shoulders she had more pull with the ministry than the average witch, meaning visiting a wizard yet to be put on trial was a small feat. When she came over she often brought potions ingredients for him. He wasn't allowed to brew unless under the supervision of an auror, but her order of merlin allowed Luna to supervise him as well. She knew Severus never took a potion that he himself didn't make, and he was grateful for her visits.

"Thank you," Severus reached out as Luna placed a bag of various jars in his hand. Getting up out of his seat he placed the bag on his coffee table and pulled his brewing tools from the cupboard above his sink.

"Oh! I also brought your wand, I know how much you hate living like a muggle," Luna pulled a long thin box from the saddle-bag that hung on her shoulders and placed on the coffee table.

Severus nodded and after placing his cauldron on the table, slipped the lid from the box and pulled out his wand. The familiar weight in his hand was soothing in his shattered state. He was never truly himself without the thin wood in the palm of his hand.

Severus set up his brewing station in a calm silence as Luna pulled a copy of the quibbler from her bag and proceeded to read it upside down. They didn't talk while he brewed. There was an unspoken understanding that he needed silence while working, and that only after he was done would they talk.

After he had bottled the potions into several small vials Luna spoke quietly, "Harry is going to be at your trial."

Severus raised a brow as he set about cleaning his workspace, "Is he now?"

Luna folded her quibbler and smiled lightly at her ex-proffessor's back, his hair had grown longer since the end of the war and now reached just past his shoulders. "Yes, he's been asked to present his memories. Along with yours. Kingsley thinks the wizegemont will be more willing to cooperate if Harry is there. Of course the trial is just a formality. Kingsley wouldn't let you go to Azkaban."

Severus nodded absently. It wasn't the threat of Azkaban that he was nervous of, it was the beginning of the rest of his life. Who was he as a free man? What did he want to be?

Luna, sensing Severus' anxiety stood up and shuffled quietly over to him, wrapping her thin arms around him, "It'll be okay Severus."

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that, I'd be richer than Harry."


	8. Chapter 8

This wasn't the first time Severus found himself chained to a desk in front of the wizegmont but he hoped it would be his last; this wasn't something one should make a habit of after all. Severus was quiet as he sat patiently waiting for the _golden boy_ to come to his aid with the memories. He had already been in trial for two hours and he should have been done by now but apparently Harry ran on his own time and the wizegmont refused to end his torture without his testimony.

Luna sat off to the side with her boyfriend Rolf Scamander, smiling shyly in support while she held his hand. At least she would be happy regardless what happened to him. Severus nodded in her direction, she had found a good man and he was happy for her. Of course he wondered from time to time how Cassandra took the news of their happy relationship.

Not far from Luna, Hermione Granger sat as his unlikely supporter in the stands, along with Ginerva Weasley. He figured they were most likely there for Harry's sake than his, but it was comforting to have a few more people in the stands for him.

A pudgy man sitting at the head table coughed a bit before addressing him directly, "Well Severus, it looks as though Harry Potter will not be able to make it this afternoon. Highly regrettable, but I'm sure it wouldn't have changed the wizegmont's decision. Before we vote is there anything you'd like to say?"

Severus looked up at the wizard. He was dressed in his better robes and his hair was pulled back in a green silk ribbon. He looked better than he normally did, he supposed this trial was sort of a celebration; the start of his life in a way. "Only that I am sorry for everything I have been made to do, and done willingly."

The wizard scowled, it sounded like a confession to him; "Well then all those in favour of dropping all charges please raise your hands." Not many hands went up.

"All those in favour that the accused be stripped of all titles and made to serve the remainder of his life in Azkaban, please raise you're…."

"WAIT!" The door slammed open and none other than Harry Potter strutted into the room. Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Tardy as usual, and such a cliché entrance.

"Oh, Mr. Potter. Glad you could make it. You've brought the memories?" The head of the wizegmont smiled down at the saviour of the wizarding world.

"Yes, and sorry I'm late. I had a run in with a death eater. Took a while to get here," there were several worried murmurs and Severus swore he saw Granger scowl.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. If you would please," the man pointed to a large pensive that floated a few feet in front of Severus. It had been charmed to work like a muggle projector so that many people could view the memories at once.

Harry glanced once at Severus and pulled a vial from his coat. It was marked _Harry._ The memories swirled in the shallow disk and then burst into a whirl of light as memories played before the courtroom. Harry's first qudditch match, the shrieking shack, Severus' arms wrapped around his students, Occlumency lessons, Harry and his friends, a tent, a silver doe, a sword, Severus' death through Harry's eyes. When the memories had played through Severus saw a few of the witches on the bench sniffling. He almost rolled his eyes again.

The pudgy man cleared his throat, "And the rest?"

Harry nodded and uncorked another vial. This one was labeled _Severus_. The memories whirled about the bowl and rose like black smoke. Severus looked away. He had lived these painful memories. There was no need for him to look again. Still he heard everything, his wails, and the pain that laced his voice in the memories. "Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

The memories played and Severus felt as though he would never be rid of his past. After they ended and swirled back into the bowl they were promptly bottled by Harry and placed before the head of the wizegmont as evidence.

"Well then… I suppose we should vote then…." He sounded shocked and unsure. Harry nodded his head.

"All those in favour of the accused be cleared of all charges?" Several hands were raised and Severus noted that many of the women were sniffling as they raised their hands. Severus for once didn't mind the sentiment of the female population.

The wizard looked around and sighed, obviously unhappy with the turnout, "Looks like you're free to go Severus," He waved his wand and the chains that bound his wrists disappeared. "You have a week to remove yourself from the compound in which you were staying. You may retrieve your wand in the auror department on the fourth floor. Have a good day and good luck with the rest of your life. Case dismissed." The gavel hit the stand and Luna jumped over the bench and ran over to Severus as he stood up.

"I told you it would be fine! You owe me and Rolf of tea Severus!" Luna grinned as she wrapped her arms around him. Rolf smiled sheepishly as he walked over to join them.

Severus quirked a brow as he returned the hug, "Why would I owe you tea?"

Luna grinned, "Because you were wrong, now you owe me tea."

Rolf rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, "There's not much point arguing with her mate."

Severus sighed, "I suppose so."

Luna squeeled in delight and released him to drag Rolf out the door, "We'll meet you at your place in an hour!"

Severus chuckled.

"Professor?"

Severus turned around to see Harry standing there, a blush ghosting his cheeks. He was mildly surprised to see Weasley and Granger were nowhere in sight. Harry of course was still bollocks at occlumency it seems; Severus could practically hear his thoughts rolling off him in waves. _I' m sorry…..Luna….sorry…tea…my house…sorry…_

"Please try not to think so hard. You have nothing to say sorry for other than being late perhaps." Severus gave him a bemused smirk.

"Right… uh sorry….I mean…uh," Harry stumbled over his words.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Spit it out."

"I was wondering if you would have tea with me. Uh not now obviously…. I mean Luna… or uh…" Harry looked down at his hands.

"I will have tea with you Harry," Severus smiled gently. If he stayed here for Harry he supposed he should try to spend time with him. That's what James had said wasn't it? That Harry would need him?

Harry grinned, "Okay… yeah… yeah! Great! I'll owl you!"

Severus nodded as Harry ran from the courtroom.

With a shake of his head he left as well. After collecting his wand he apperated back to his flat and slouched over onto his couch. What now?


	9. Chapter 9

Three days had passed since his trial and Severus still didn't know where he could stay. His house in Spinner's End had been burned down in the war and as he was no longer a teacher at Hogwarts because of his…previous associations, he couldn't go there. He was four days from being homeless and without a job.

Severus felt an overwhelming melancholy wash over him as he sipped on his tea in a little shop in muggle London. He had resigned himself to looking there for a job as all wizarding places turned him down as soon as they caught sight of him. The world was unkind to past death-eaters. Even one's who had been cleared of all charges.

He had hoped that once the dark lord was gone for good his mark would go away, but he never was a lucky man. The mark lay imbedded in his skin as a permanent reminder to him and those around him of what he'd done. At least in the muggle world it was simply a tattoo. Out of habit he rubbed his exposed forearm, as if any second it would start to burn once more.

A small chime sounded and Severus looked up to the door to see a rather…interesting looking girl walk into the shop. Her hair was a bright blue and in a messy bun. She wore a black hoodie that must have been three times her size with the words 'Sex Pistols' across the chest and the union jack plastered on the back. Her left eyebrow was pierced and a large chain hung from her baggy red pants. Severus was pretty sure she was wearing military boots as well.

Severus quirked an eyebrow as she passed him on her way to the counter. He had known a few students with alternative styles before but he still didn't approve much of it. Of course in the muggle world he couldn't wear his regular robes and so today he was wearing a sharp business suit and casual dress shoes. Seeing as though he hadn't had much luck in his job search he decided a cup of tea might help to soothe his frayed nerves. After ordering his tea he sat down in a lounger near the window and took of his jacket, after all it was summer and he was sweltering. He had also loosened the green tie around his neck and rolled up the sleeves on his collared shirt.

"I'll have the regular Sam," Severus watched the blue-haired girl place a bill down on the counter and wink at the barista who proceeded to stutter and blush as he struggled the basic functions required to pour coffee into a mug. Severus smirked in amusement.

After the incompetent boy refused to take the girl's money she smiled and headed back towards the exit. Severus had by then gone back to his own little world and didn't notice when she promptly sat down in the lounger next to him.

"Cool tattoo grandpa," she placed her hand on Severus' shoulder and he promptly turned to glare at her.

"Excuse me?" He sneered.

"I said I like your tat. Don't get your knickers in a knot old man!" She laughed and took a large swig from her mug.

"I am not an old man and I would prefer if you not address me as though you know me. I am a stranger to you and wish to remain that way," Severus wasn't in the mood to deal with any insolent brats today.

"You look like an old man to me," she harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"I am 38. By no means an old man," Severus glared.

"Well you seem a little worse-for-wear," she shrugged and leaned back into the chair.

"War tends to do that to you," He sighed.

"What war?" she looked over at him with a look of fascination.

"Uh… Rwanda," Severus groaned inwardly.

"Wow, that's really recent too. No wonder you look so bummed out," she patted his shoulder, "It's a shame too. You're quite the looker you know. If you smiled it might take some years of ya'. "

Severus raised his brow and took a sip from his tea.

"I'm serious! Now that I know you're not fifty or something I kinda want to shag your bones," she winked at him.

Severus choked comically on his drink at her abrupt bluntness, "Pardon me?"

"Yeah, I mean you've got on this dapper looking suit and you're rocking the long hair like a star. Plus I can't get over how awesome that tattoo is. And since you're only like… fifteen years older than me, yeah I'd shag you," she placed her hand on his thigh and ran it dangerously close to his crotch.

Severus gulped and placed his tea on the table, "Please remove your hand from my trousers miss."

"Miss? Call me Lily," she didn't move her hands.

Severus' swore his heart stopped beating at the very moment, "Lily?" a deep flush crawled up his cheeks and he swallowed hard.

"Yeah, and what can I call you handsome?" she laughed.

"S-Severus," god what was wrong with him?

She grinned cheekily, "So Severus, you want to come back to my flat for a bit?"

Against his better judgement he nodded his head and followed the blue-haired girl out of the shop.

A/N: This is still a snarry but I'm setting up plot points now that all the preliminary shit is done. I wanted to explore Severus' affections for lily before I dove into the snarry. I'm tired of reading fics that never address it or write it off as simply 'brotherly' love. If you want to see a smut with BLUE!Lily and Severus let me know in a review!


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: This chapter will contain smut; I will place a ~~~ line to let you know. **

Severus let the blue-haired girl drag him by the hand down the streets of London. She didn't live too far but when one was capable of apparation a twenty minute walk seemed like a long time. The entire time his calloused hand held her soft delicate fingers he wondered exactly what he was doing. Was he so desperate and foolish a man that he would sleep with a woman because of her name alone? He certainly didn't think she was unattractive; in fact other than her choice in clothing he found her rather stunning.

As Severus let thoughts whirl about in his head he was pulled up to the door of a rather dingy apartment building, "Here we are," Lily grinned back at him and slid her keys into the lock, "The lift doesn't work but I'm only a floor up," Severus noted the old lift that looked as if it were the first ever made.

Severus followed her up the stairs and into a small one-bedroom flat. He looked around and noticed it was filled with art supplies of various sorts. There were canvases lining the back wall and buckets of paint were stacked almost to the ceiling. The table was covered in charcoals and coloured pencils and a stained selection of smocks hung from a hook in the hallway.

"So you're an artist then?" Severus quirked his brow.

"Yeah, my mum owns a gallery a few blocks over. She lets me sell my stuff there from time to time but I but I work at a tattoo parlor to pay the bills," She smiled as she turned around to shut the door of her apartment. "But enough of the pleasantries."

Severus flushed as she slid up to him and pulled him towards the bedroom. She lay down on the small twin bed and Severus briefly wondered if it was too late to turn back. Lily gave him a seductive smirk as he stood by the door looking for all the world a bit imbecilic. "Come now handsome, I won't bite unless you want me too."

Severus nodded. It was only sex. Plucking up what dignity he had he walked over to the side of the bed where Lily promptly pulled his tie so that he was at her level. With a grin she slammed her lips onto his and Severus gently climbed on top of her small frame, leaning his weight on his hands by either side of her face as their lips moved languidly against each other's.

Despite how soft her lips felt Severus just couldn't get into it. Lily groaned sensing his hesitation; she pulled away, "Severus, when was the last time you were with a woman?"

Severus looked away, "about six years."

Lily laughed and patted the man's back softly, "Wow, really? That's a surprise. Well, why don't you let me take care of it then?"

Severus was about to protest at her laughing when Lily hooked her legs around him and flipped them so that she was on top. Straddling his waist she grinned. "After all, I do like a good workout."

She quickly rid herself of her large hoodie to reveal what wasn't much of a feminine body at all. She was flat chested with hard angles and no curves covered by a plain white tank top. Still Severus felt a heat stir in the pit of his stomach at the sight. She then leaned over and pulled Severus' button down over his head. A delicate hand made its way toward his belt buckle and unhooked it with uncanny ease as plump lips peppered kissed along his chest.

Severus placed his hand on her head and pulled her blue locks from their bun so that the cascaded like a waterfall around her pale face. He moaned as Lily slipped her hand into his trousers and palmed his growing erection through his pants. It had been a while and he suddenly felt as over-sensitive as a teenage boy.

"You like that?" she smirked and slithered down his chest to rest her face near his crotch. With a wet tongue she mouthed at his prick through his pants as she slid his trousers down to his ankles and off of his feet.

"L-lily," Severus moaned as a flash of red came to mind. Lily continued to suck gently on his prick through the thin cotton fabric as he ran his fingers through her hair. She licked a wet trail from the case of his prick to the tip before pulling his erection free of its confines. With a heavy breathe she pulled the tip into her mouth and gave a hard suck. Severus moaned as Lily began to bob her head up and down his shaft, her hand working what her mouth couldn't reach. Severus swore he was going to lose his mind.

With a heady moan Severus pulled her up to his face and into a fierce and demanding kiss. She let a small moan as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against hers in circles. Severus felt her hand reach down through their bodies to undo the zipper on her trousers and he broke away, "Let me." His voice came out gruff and husky as he slipped his hands to the front buttons and undid them with ease. He snaked his fingers around to Lily's backside as she latched on to his earlobe and sucked hard. He groaned and pushed her hips onto his in a desperate need for friction.

Lily kissed him quickly before sitting up and pulling her tank top from her body and throwing it on the floor. She was wearing a green and black checkered bra and Severus groaned at the sight of the slytherin colours. Of course it didn't take long for him to reach around her back and unclasp it. She let it fall off her shoulders before tossing it along with the shirt.

Getting up for a moment, Lily pulled her trousers of completely before slipping her panties down to her ankles and sliding back on to the bed. For a moment he admired her unfeminine angles. She wasn't the buxom blonde with huge tits men normally went for but to Severus she had an undeniably powerful appeal.

Severus quickly rid himself of his pants as he sat up and crossed his legs. With a moan she wiggled so that she was sitting in his lap, "Hurry up, Sev. Put your cock in me." Lily moaned by his ear as he wrapped one arm around her pulling her close so that their chests were pressed together. With his other hand he positioned his prick at her entrance and she lowered herself onto him with a moan, "Ah! Severus!"

Severus groaned as her heat overwhelmed him, "Merlin Lily!"

Lily chuckled lightly as she began to bounce up and down, "That's a new one!"

Severus was too engulfed in pleasure to remember muggles didn't use 'Merlin' as a curse. He wrapped both his arms around her and moved her hips down onto his prick again and again. Lily moaned and wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders as their bodies moved in tandem.

"L-Lily, I'm close," Severus breathed into her shoulders as she slammed herself down harder and harder onto his prick.

"Me too," Lily pulled Severus' lips into a kiss as she moaned. With another few thrusts she squirmed on top of him and let out a high pitched cry of ecstasy. Upon hearing Lily in the throes of passion Severus groaned as his cam deep inside her.

They panted heavily as they came down from their high and Severus pulled out. With a sigh they collapsed on the twin bed, their legs intertwined and Lily's blue hair sprawled on Severus' chest.

Suddenly Lily stiffened in his arms and Severus looked down to see her face stricken with something akin to fear, "What's wrong?"

"Shit we forgot to use a condom," she had sat up now red-faced with what was more than the afterglow of a good shag.

"I'm free of diseases. So no need to worry about that," Severus quirked his brow.

Lily sighed, feeling relieved and laid back down, "Oh thank god. How could we forget something so decidedly basic? Its times like these I'm happy someone invented birth control too."

Severus wasn't really sure what she was talking about but nodded his head, "I do apologize."

Lily grinned, "Nah, it's okay. I normally remember to get a condom. Guess we were a bit eager."

Severus chuckled lightly and stretched his limbs, "Was I up to par?"

"Oh, god yes. Best shag I've had all year. Some men just can't get _deep_ enough," She smirked seductively and twirled her hand in the light dusting of Severus' chest hair.

"Is that a complement on the size of my penis?" Severus laughed.

She nodded and sighed dreamily, "It was wonderful."

Severus smiled, a deep satisfaction at having known he still had it in him after all these years filling his ego with a much needed sense of pride. There really was nothing like a good shag to get your spirits up. "Well I suppose I should go then?"

Lily frowned, "Not so fast handsome, you're staying right here and after a quick nap you're buying me dinner."

Severus raised a brow—a habit that was hard to break—and looked at her big brown eyes, "Isn't normally the other way around? Dinner then a shag?"

She pondered it for a moment then with a look that reminded Severus comically of a five old, stated plainly, "It's opposite day."


	11. Chapter 11

Lily led Severus into a small, vacant restaurant with an odd rotating counter top that seemed to carry what looked to be various forms of raw fish and circular rice things, "What is this?" Severus followed Lily to the strange counter and sat down at a high stool beside her. Her hair was a bit messy and was no longer in a bun. Severus assumed his hair was in a similar state of disarray as he hadn't had the opportunity to fix it.

Lily laughed, "It's a sushi bar! Come on, you can't tell me you've never had sushi!"

Severus frowned, "I assure you, I've never heard of it."

Lily smiled, "Been living under a rock old man?" Severus glared at the blue-haired girl and grumbled something along the lines of 'I have not.' Lily patted his shoulder good-naturedly, "Well, I hope you'll like it. It's not everyone's cup of tea. Oh! Here's the waitress."

A petite Japanese woman scuttled over to where they were seated and smiled, "Just the two?"

Lily nodded, "Yes please."

The woman nodded and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, "Drinks?"

"I'll have a cup of green tea and a water. Severus?" Lily smiled.

"Just water, thank you," Severus nodded at the woman and she hurried off to fetch their drinks.

Lily turned full body in her seat to look at Severus, "Okay, since you've never been to a sushi bar here's how it works. The sushi comes around on the conveyor belt and you use your chopsticks to take what you want and put on your plate. It's all you can eat sushi but if you want something like yam tempura or udon soup you have to pay a little extra and ask the waitress. You pay when you're done your meal and you always leave one piece of sushi on your plate when you leave. Oh, and remember to say 'arigato' after and 'itadakimasu' before the meal. It's not required of course but it's proper Japanese etiquette and I like to be courteous."

Severus raised a brow, "Very well."

Just as Lily turned around, the woman came over and placed their drinks and two pairs of chopsticks in front of them along with two plates, "Have a good meal."

Lily smiled, "Itadakimasu!"

Severus looked down at two wand-like sticks in front of him. What was he supposed to do with these? He felt Lily elbow him lightly and he rolled his eyes, "Itadakimasu."

With a grin Lily picked up her chopsticks and began picking pieces of sushi from the conveyor belt. Severus looked at her hands and attempted to use his chopsticks as well. Just as he got his sticks on a piece of sushi the plate moved and he dropped it. Lily laughed, "I guess you've never used chopsticks either?"

Severus frowned, "No I haven't."

Lily smiled at the obviously frustrated man and took up his chopsticks, "Here, you hold them like this." She placed them in his hand and opened and closed his fingers, teaching him.

Severus nodded and tried once again to pick up a piece of sushi. He gripped his chopsticks like Lily showed him and still managed to drop them. With a sigh he turned to her, "I can't do this."

Lily frowned but patted him on the back, "You gave it a shot though didn't ya? Unfortunately they don't have any forks here so we'll have to make due."

Severus raised his brow, "And how exactly am I supposed to eat then?"

Lily grinned and picked up a piece of sushi from her plate, "I'll feed you of course!" She placed her fingers on Severus' lips and opened them slightly before popping the roll into his mouth. "Now chew."

Severus chewed lightly before swallowing. He found he didn't mind the flavour, it was also slightly crunchy. He glared slightly, "It's good, but I am perfectly capable of feeding myself. I am not a child."

Lily smiled, "Oh hush, you can't hold chopsticks so what else would you have me do?"

Severus glared harder, "However…unhygienic it would be, I'd rather eat with my hands then be feed like a babe."

Lily frowned, "You're no fun old man."

"I'm not an old man and I ask you to stop addressing me as such!" Severus crossed his arms and looked away from the blue-haired girl. For some unexplainable reason he felt utterly stupid.

With a sigh Lily leaned on the counter, "No you're not. But you should be more open you know. You can't go through the rest of your life angry at all your setbacks. So what if you can't use chopsticks Severus? You're a great shag! Be proud of that!"

Severus looked back at Lily and sighed, "I suppose."

Lily frowned a little and rubbed his back as she began placing sushi on his plate, "I have a feeling this sudden melancholy of yours isn't just about chopsticks."

Severus sighed and let his muscles relax under her touch, "I've been having troubles finding a job and my living situation is complicated at the moment."

Lily nodded understandingly, "I get it. We've all been there. I know I have at least. I don't know about your living arrangements but I may be able to help you with a job."

Severus perked up, "Really now?"

"Yeah. Remember I told you I work as a tattoo artist?" Lily smiled as Severus attempted to use his chopsticks once more. He nodded. "Well we've been looking for a receptionist. You know, someone to answer phones and make appointments. It'd pay minimum wage but if you really need something I can throw in a good word."

Severus smiled as he finally succeeded in using his chopsticks correctly, "That would be wonderful. Thank you Lily." He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

She blushed a deep red, "Keep up this ridiculous cuteness and I may just die of happiness Sev."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sat alone on the couch in Grimmauld Place; a quill and some parchment in front of him stared dauntingly. He said he was going to owl Snape, but he wasn't sure he had the courage anymore. After all how does one go about something like this? Snape had _loved_ his mother. He had more emotion and more complexities than Harry had ever thought him capable of before the war. Severus Snape was an alluring mystery to Harry that had occupied his mind for the last year. Did he still love Lily even now? Did he and Luna really have nothing going on? In his memories he had said he cared for him. Why? When after all those years he had despised him?

With a heavy sigh Harry grabbed the quill and scribbled a quick note to Severus asking him to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron the next day at around one. He folded the paper and whistled for his owl Hagar. After Hedwig's death he didn't really want to get a new owl, but he needed one if he was going to communicate in the wizarding world. Hagar was a Northern Saw-whet Owl, and barely the size of Harry's closed fist. He was a spunky little guy and Harry often wondered how an owl so small could have so much energy.

Hagar hooted a little screech and flew into the living room to land on Harry's head. Harry chuckled as Hagar started to make a haphazard nest out of his hair, "Don't get too comfy. You have a job to do."

Hagar hooted in response and put out his leg for the small roll of parchment. Harry placed it in front of him and the bird gripped it lightly with its talons. "Take this to Severus Snape. I'll be expecting a reply so don't just hurry off like last time." Hagar flew off Harry's head with a hoot and out the window. Harry silently prayed to merlin that the thing wouldn't make a nest in Snape's hair.

Severus was shrinking his personal belongings down to 1:12 scale to store in a bottomless bag when a little owl landed on his head. "What on earth!" Severus swatted at the tiny bird and it hooted softly before landing on the table instead. It held out its left foot to present him with a piece of folded parchment. Severus rolled his eyes at the bird and took the letter from its talons.

Severus unfolded it and sighed at the all too familiar hand writing. He could have picked Harry's writing out of thousands of papers; of course it had to do with the fact that he had graded all of his abysmal potions essays. Severus scanned the paper quickly, "Tomorrow… so much for notice." Severus shook his head and summoned a quill to write a reply. With a short _I shall see you there_, he folded the parchment and handed it back to the puffy little owl along with a treat. It flew silently out the window and off to its home.

Severus sat down at an empty booth in the Leaky Cauldron with a Daily Prophet and a sour mood. He'd been spit on at least three times since he arrived in Diagon Alley and even had a particularly nasty stinging hex sent at his arse. He flipped through the paper angrily, not registering what was on the page but needing something to occupy his hands as he fumed. He knew that most of the wizarding world still despised him, but he couldn't bring himself to think he deserved it anymore. Hadn't he done enough for them? Hadn't he given his life readily? He supposed it didn't really matter.

Resigning his anger he pushed the prophet aside. His mind wandered to a few days back. Lily. She was an interesting woman and Severus found himself quite taken by her in an odd way. But was it the blue-haired woman he liked, or the name that she came with? Even Severus was unsure. Yes, she had the same spitfire to her that Evans had, and yes she was certainly as pretty as Evans, but deep down Severus knew he would never have gone with her if not for her name. Or wouldn't he? It had been a long time since Lily's death, and though he still missed her with all his heart, he couldn't deny the pain of it all was not as strong as it once was.

Severus looked up from the table at the sound of another person sliding into the booth across from him. Harry looked like a nervous wreck. A blush was spread thickly over his cheeks and a hand twitched nervously at his side. Severus smirked in amusement, "Something wrong Harry?"

Harry looked up, "No, I'm…fine. It's good to see you."

Severus nodded, "And you."

For a few moments an awkward silence swept over their booth, and even Harry's mental blocks were up today. They simply looked at one another. It was only broken when a waitress came and poured them each a cup of tea. Severus thanked her and turned back to his ex-student, "So, is there something you wanted to speak to me about specifically, or did you simply wish to spend a few hours in my no doubt _charming_ company."

Harry chuckled a little at the self-deprecating joke before gathering his Gryffindor courage, "Actually I uh… you need a place to stay right?"

Severus quirked a brow yet again, "Yes. I had intended to stay in the leaky cauldron until I started my new job."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to stay with me… in Grimmauld Place. I mean… it can't hold the best memories for you… but it's a roof over your head and I would be glad for the company," Harry's blush deepened and Severus briefly wondered if the boy was fevered.

"I'm perfectly capable of living here for a short period. I do not need your charity," Severus stared him down with menacing severity.

"It's not charity! It's called kindness! I know you can't afford this place with no job at the moment and the cost of living is higher now, I thought having a flatmate might help both of us out. I own the house so between the two of us we could put food on the table and still have enough to go out and have fun once in a while," Harry crossed his arms.

Severus, a little shocked that Harry would so blatantly lie (Severus knew of the wealth the boy possessed), simply sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "You really are your mother's son."

Harry flushed, "I…well I guess…um so do you…I mean"

As Harry stumbled over words Severus rolled his eyes, "I thank you for your offer Harry. But I can't imagine I'd be a decent flatmate."

Harry shook his head fervently, "I'm not worried about that. I have a lot of unoccupied rooms as it is and I'm sure Kreacher would be more welcoming with you than he is with me. You know how big the house is Snape… you can have any room you want. I'll even let you take up the drawing room for a potions lab."

Severus listened to the boy list of more reasons why they should live together and sipped his tea in amusement, "All that is good and well, but I know you can afford the place on your own. I am capable of fending for myself and once again, I do not want your charity."

Harry scowled, "Fine! You want the real reason why I want you to live with me? It's because you loved my mum! You're memories have been swimming in my mind since I saw them and I can't very well confront you about them if you're out and about and homeless."

Severus blinked once then sighed. Why was he fighting this so much? James had said Harry would need him… perhaps it was best if he just gave in. Severus looked at Harry's eyes and saw Lily staring back at him. He swallowed harshly, it was as if his throat was suddenly drier than a desert. He cleared his throat, "I will consent to live with you on one condition."

Harry practically beamed, "Name it."

"You let me teach you Occlumency again. As horrible as the experience was, if I'm to live with you I don't want you thoughts floating around distracting me all the time."

Harry nodded, "Done. I'll send Kreacher to get you things. Now let's go home, I have a lot of questions so we had better get started." Harry stood up and motioned for Severus to follow.

"Now?" he shook his head as Harry disappeared with a pop. Severus sighed and threw a few sickles on the table, "I guess tea was on me." With a flick of his wand he disappeared from the leaky cauldron and landed in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus sat down across from Harry in the bright living room. It seemed that harry had done some remodelling since he moved in. Grimmauld place was no longer the dusty and dark house it used to be. The walls that were once wallpapered in gaudy floral patterns were now painted sky blues and creamy whites, the old furniture had been transfigured into more modern looking housewares, and several photos of Harry and his friends were displayed on the mantel where Kreacher was stoking a warm fire.

"You've made quite the improvement here," Severus complimented.

"Yeah. The mood of the place was a bit depressing before. I'm still working on the upper floors but the basement and the main are completely done. I've done most of it without magic. It's kept my mind busy," Harry smiled lightly.

Severus understood very well the need for distraction and nodded his head, "Well you've done a good job. You said you had questions for me?"

Harry nodded, now he could finally ask everything that had been floating around in his mind, "You loved my mum?"

Severus sighed, "I did. I loved Lily with all my heart."

"Then why did you call her a mudblood? Why did you betray her?" Harry frowned.

Severus ran his hands through his hair, currently loose around his face instead of tied back into a ponytail. He could tell this wouldn't get any easier. "I was young and a fool. I wanted so much to be with your mother that, blinded by jealousy of your father I said something in anger that I could never take back."

Harry nodded. He had decided beforehand that if Snape did answer his questions he would do his best not react emotionally. He had experiences with Snape before that told him it probably wasn't the best idea. "Why did you become a death eater?"

Severus rubbed his forearm absently, "My parents died while I was in school. The dark lord offered what I thought was acceptance and a family. He offered justice against those who had wronged me. I joined because back then I truly believed that the dark lord could give me what he offered."

Harry nodded once more, "Why didn't you ever tell my mum you loved her?"

"Like any teenage boy I was afraid. Lily was a girl who defended me against my bullies. I felt in all honesty, emasculated. That is why I never told her," Severus sighed.

Harry chuckled lightly. Severus glared, "Is something funny Harry?"

Harry laughed, "I'm sorry. It's just... you feeling emasculated by my mum? You of all men should be the last to feel emasculated by anyone."

Severus looked at him inquisitively, "Oh?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I mean you kind of give of this aura of power and authority most of the time. At least you did. You've changed somehow… I can't put my finger on it though."

Severus rolled just nodded, "Any more questions?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Do you still see me as only my father's son?"

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat, "No. I see you as your own man now. While you look strikingly like James, you have your mother's eyes, and her spitfire passion for life I admit. But even then you have things neither of your parents did, and you found them on your own, in your own time. You are braver by far than your father ever was; you have known pain far stronger than any man I know, and yet here you are, smiling at me, a man that you no doubt once hated, if you don't already still."

Harry blinked at the compliments then shook his head as if to clear his mind of the sudden onslaught of emotions and thoughts, "In your memory Dumbledore said you had come to care for me." It wasn't a question so much as a statement.

Severus nodded, "Yes. I have come to care for you."

Harry flushed lightly, "And um… how exactly have you come to care for me?"

Harry's blush did not go unnoticed by the potions master and he felt himself get slightly flustered thinking about what the boy was expecting him to say, "I… I don't really know myself. I know I would not want to see you hurt. I have… come to respect you greatly."

Harry sighed, a little relieved "Of course. I respect you too Snape."

"Severus."

"What?" harry looked up.

"If we are going to be living together for the foreseeable future you may call me Severus," Severus attempted a smile.

Harry nodded, "Alright then… Severus."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly, "Um, so I guess I should show you your room then."

Severus nodded, "That would be suitable."

"Right. Okay. Um, you can redecorate however you want too. I still haven't gotten around to it so it's still rather dusty. It's Regulus' old room," Harry stood up and motioned Severus to follow him up the stairs.

Harry could feel the presence of the potion master behind him as they ascended the stairs. It was like being in a muggle ghost movie, only Harry sort of wished this ghost would grab him from behind. Shaking his head to be rid of the thought, he continued to climb the steps. "I've cleared out most of his things already. I was hoping that you might move in so the only things in there are the bed and dressers. You can transfigure them if you want. I haven't been able to break the spells on the closet though. I'm not sure what he had in there but I would advise you to be careful if you manage to get it open."

Harry pushed the door to Regulus' old room open and they both stepped inside. The room was a little dusty, the walls were a dark green and the bed was stripped of any linens. Severus noticed his things in the corner of the room. As he had already shrunk most of his belongings only his bottomless bag and a box of clothing.

"This will work. Thank you," Severus nodded and walked over to the bed to sit down. Harry smiled and stood there awkwardly wondering what to do now. He could kill Voldemort but when it came to Severus he had no clue what to do.

Severus looked over at the boy standing near the entrance. His mental blocks had dropped and Severus could hear all the misplaced thoughts floating around in his head. _What do I say….Tea...Mum….Dad….Sirius….Kreacher….Ron and Hermione still don't…horror movies…Severus…._

"Please, for the love of Merlin stop thinking so hard," Severus sighed.

Harry opened his mouth, "I uh…"

"You can say what you want to Harry. I'd much rather you do that than me having to sit here deciphering your scrambled thoughts," Severus motioned for him to sit on the bed beside him. He wasn't sure what Harry was so flustered about but he could garner a guess.

Harry contemplated taking the offered seat then shook his head, "Sorry. I'll just leave you to unpack…"

He fled the room at surprising speed and Severus was left to wonder just what it was he was supposed to do for the boy. "James I swear if this was another one of your pranks from beyond the grave I will personally find a way to bring you back to life and send you back myself."

Severus woke up at seven the following morning and walked lazily towards the shower he remembered was just down the hall. It was his first day working at the tattoo parlor with Lily and he didn't want to show up with his usually potions-greased hair.

With a yawn he began to take his sleeping clothes off and place them on the vanity sink. He didn't have any toiletries with him so he placed his wand on the edge of the tub so he could spell himself some soap.

Still groggy, (as he hadn't woken up this early since the war ended) he got into the shower and closed the curtains. Unfortunately in his tiredness he didn't hear the door open, and in Harry's tiredness he didn't see Severus' clothes on the sink. A second after the potions master turned the water on a sleepy, very naked, Harry Potter pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside.

Severus froze, instantly awake now and looked at the boy mere inches from him, "POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

Harry looked at him and stumbled backwards into the curtain, causing the rod to detach from the walls. As soon as Harry realised he was falling he did the only rational thing anyone in his situation would do; he tried not to fall. Of course the only way he could think of doing this was to hook his feet around Severus' bare legs, having entirely the opposite effect he had intended.

Harry let out a yelp as his back hit the floor and Severus fell between his legs, "Oh god…" Harry heard Severus groan as he shifted to lean up on his arms to look at the boy beneath him.

"What on earth Potter! Do you normally walk into occupied showers?" Severus glared but didn't get up.

Harry was a little too aware of the fact that he and his old professor were lying in a very suggestive position with only a small bit of shower curtain keeping their pricks from touching full on. His face lit up a bright red, "No... I just forgot you were here… I normally shower at this time before I go to work."

Severus scowled and shook his head, "You're absolutely hopeless." With that said he pushed himself off of Harry and turned off the water. "I don't have time for this. I'll see you later."

Severus gathered his clothes from the sink and walked out of the bathroom without so much as covering himself with a towel. Harry sat there breathing hard. Oh god, did that really just happen? With a speed unknown to many he grabbed a towel from the rack and ran to his room.

He quickly locked the door to his room and threw a silencing charm at it for good measure before flopping down on his bed and screaming, "FUCK!"

Severus stepped inside _The Witch's Tit_, with a sort of ironic chuckle. A little bell to signal his arrival chimed lowly and he could see a mop of blue hair making its way around a corner in the back, "How can I help you... Oh! Severus! Good, you made it." Lily smiled brightly and walked the rest of the way to him.

"Here, let me show you to your desk," Lily took his hand and led him to a black table with a pentagram carved on the top and a phone and a large stack of papers on the corner of it. "It's not much, but you won't really need anything else."

Severus nodded, "So I am to schedule appointments?"

"Yeah, and take down names on drop-in Tuesdays. Oh, and if someone calls for info you give it to them. Basically you're the go-to man," Lily smiled and opened a drawer of the filing cabinet behind him. "This has all the paperwork and everyone's schedule as far as appointments go. I have a handbook about the Tit's services in the back. Read up on it and I'm sure you'll master the job by the end of the week."

Severus nodded and Lily placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving for the back.

Harry smiled emptily as he handed the customer his things before closing the till and wishing him a good day. As soon as he was out of earshot he sighed and slunk into the storeroom.

"George I'm going to take my lunch now," Harry called out as he slugged the purple apron off over his head.

"Sure thing mate," George said from the ceiling. A particularly nasty accident involving a pygmy puff and two puking pasties has left the roof a rather horrid colour that the last remaining Weasley twin was now attempting scrub off the muggle way when magic failed to produce results.

Harry laughed as the redhead bumped his elbow on the wall and cursed his funny-bone. Harry had been working with George and a couple of hired employees in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (WWW) for the past couple of months now. Sure he had plenty of job offers from the ministry asking him to start auror training and multiple offers from several quidditch teams to join their ranks, but he just didn't what to do either of those. He had spent a life time fighting dark wizards, and after a year of travelling over Britain, he wasn't too keen on doing it again with a quidditch team. So instead he decided to help George run his shop; people needed a laugh after the war as much as they needed it during the war.

Harry walked through the shop and waved to some of the other worker's before stepping out into Diagon Alley and heading for the Leaky Cauldron. With a sigh he sat down at the bar and ordered a butterbeer and plate of chips. This morning had been awkward to say the least. After fleeing to his room Harry had the misfortune of discovering his prick was a little more excited by the encounter than it should have been.

Harry groaned at the thought and took a large swig of his drink when it arrived. "Rough day?"

Harry looked to his left and saw Luna staring at him dreamily, "You could say that."

Luna smiled, "Want to talk about it?"

Harry flushed, "Not really."

Luna nodded and turned around in her barstool to speak to the landlord Tom, "I'll have a Dragon Scotch please."

Tom nodded and pulled a bottle and glass from the shelf and poured the blonde girl a small portion of blue liquid. Harry raised his eyebrow. Luna didn't normally drink something as hard as Dragon Scotch.

She smiled at him as she took a sip, "Rough day for me too."

Harry nodded, "What to talk about it?"

She laughed, "Not really."

Harry smiled and took another sip of his butterbeer, "Severus moved into my house last night."

Luna nodded, "He owled me last night."

"Yeah," Harry popped a chip into his mouth and placed it in between him and Luna. She took one and smiled.

"Rolf has been acting strange lately. I think he's avoiding me," Luna sighed and munched on another chip.

Harry nodded, "Maybe he's got the flu?" Harry in all honesty had no clue what to say to Luna about her boyfriend.

Luna chuckled, "Thanks Harry, you always know what to say." She patted him on the back and downed the rest of her drink.

Harry sighed, "Sorry. I never have been good with words. I think that's why Ginny left me."

Luna frowned, "Well maybe you should talk to Severus. I'm sure he'd be good practice. After all, if you can talk to that man you can talk to anyone!"

Harry laughed, "Not after this morning..."

"What happened this morning?" Luna cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing… doesn't matter," He shrugged and took another swig of butterbeer.

"Hmmm…. Harry would you go on a date with me?"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: For those of you wondering when the actual slash is going to come around, SOON. Lol, I got a comment about BLUE! Lily being a mary sue and I'm laughing so hard to myself omg. Like, seriously laughing so hard. This story is going to turn so gay SO FAST in like less than ten chapters, and they were telling me my story wasn't a snarry. LOLZ. Okay, now that I'm done….. whatever that was…. Enjoy! :D

P.S. Haters gonna hate.

Harry looked at Luna with wide eyes, "Um, I don't think Rolf would appreciate that…"

Luna frowned, "Why not? I was thinking a double date might be good for both of us. Rolf and I can go on a date without the pressure of being alone, and you can get back in the saddle."

Harry visibly relaxed, his shoulders having tensed unconsciously, "Oh, I thought… never mind. That sounds like a good idea.

Luna smiled and downed the rest of her scotch, "Think you can find a date for tonight?"

Harry began to splutter out words, "Well I don't….I think it would be best if…"

Luna cut him off with a ruffle of his hair, "Great! We'll meet you and your date at the Screaming Kelpie at 8:30!" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and with a twirl and a blur of blonde hair she was gone.

Harry sighed, "Merlin help me."

Severus and Lily we sitting on a couch in the back of the shop playing a game of what she called 'Poker'. Upon hearing he had never played it she had instantly demanded they play during their lunch break. So know Severus found himself with a store-bought sandwich and quiet a lot of muggle pounds.

"I still can't believe you've never played before. You keep kicking my ass. I'm starting to think you hustled me handsome," Lily laughed as Severus rose a brow. "You do that thing with your eyebrows a lot."

Severus simply grunted and lay out his hand, "I believe I win again."

"Dammit!" Lily groaned and threw her head back as she pushed the last of her betting money over to him. He smirked and pocketed the heavy coins in his jacket pocket. "I hate you, you know that?"

"I am fully aware," He smirked and stood to leave to the front desk.

As he was leaving a hand reached out and gripped his shoulder lightly. He looked down at the woman behind him, "Yes?"

"What are we anyway?"

Harry paced back and forth in front of the fire. How in the hell was he supposed to find a date for tonight? I mean, sure he could probably ask anyone in the wizarding world and they would leap at the chance, but he certainly didn't want to spend an evening with an annoying fan.

He sighed. Who could he possibly ask? He could maybe just call a friend and ask them for a favour? No, people were too busy with their lives to deal with his pathetic love life. Oh god he was going to through himself off a cliff if he ended up having to go alone.

Severus quirked his brow, "I don't understand."

"Where is this relationship… if you can even call it that… going to go?" Lily questioned.

Severus frowned and thought for a moment. Where was this going? Certainly Lily was appealing to him…but he wasn't really emotionally attached to her at all. But her name was Lily. It was Lily… Lily…Lily…Lily….Lily…

"I feel I should be honest with you," He sighed and sat down back on the couch. Heaven help him, he had to explain his hang-ups.

Lily nodded and sat down with him, "Go on."

"When I was younger I was in love with a girl. She had red hair and green eyes and splatter of freckles on her nose. She was beautiful, I loved her more than anything in the world." He took a deep breath, "But I hurt her, I betrayed her trust and she married another. I never told her my feelings."

Lily nodded, "So?"

"Her name was Lily Evans."

Lily sighed, "I see."

Severus frowned and looked away, "I am sorry. It was not my intention to…"

She cut him off, "It's fine Sev. I get it. You are good in bed, but I guess one night is enough." She shrugged, "Besides, I've never been good with relationships. It would have lasted a week tops. I hope you'll stay and work her though… of course I know you will because you don't have any other choice really….but anyway. We'll be friends right?"

Severus nodded, "It's probably for the best."

Lily laughed, "To be honest though when I first saw you I thought you might have been gay. Boy did you prove me wrong."

A/N: sorry it's so short and makes like no sense. But then again I'm writing more for me than you so w/e


	16. Chapter 16

Harry hit his head on the wall. He had exactly three hours to come up with a date, get ready, and flu to the Screaming Kelpie. With a groan he hit his head on the wall again. Kreacher had been watching him in fascination for some time now. He wondered briefly if he looked a bit like dobby when he used to 'punish himself'. Harry smiled sadly and hit his head on the wall again.

"You know, if you are so adamant about giving yourself a headache I have a potion for that," a sarcastic voice filled the room and Kreacher could be heard scuttling towards it.

"Master Malfoy! How wonderful! Would you like some tea master?" Harry chuckled and turned around. Kreacher was very fond of Draco.

"I'm sure you'd be perfectly willing to give it as well," he smirked at the blonde who was busy shooing Kreacher from his side.

"Kreacher I'm fine. Go away," Draco pushed the house elf's back gently and he limped downstairs to no doubt sit in his cupboard.

Harry motioned for Draco to sit down with him on the couch. A month or so before Severus' trial was Draco's, and having witnessed his actions during the war Harry stood in defense for him as well. They had tentatively agreed to wipe the slate clean between them and form some sort of civility. A couple of pints and two drunken nights later and they were good mates.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry questioned as he pushed his glasses a little farther up his nose.

"I'm bored. Entertain me," Draco flopped on the couch and put his feet on Harry's lap. "Or better yet! Give me a foot rub!"

Harry laughed and pushed his feet to the side, "You're ridiculous."

Draco shrugged his shoulders and put his feet back on Harry's lap, "But you secretly enjoy it. Admit it Potter! You have an undying affection towards me!"

Harry smirked, "Highly impossible. Anyway, how are you and Blaise doing?"

Draco sighed dreamily, "Wonderful. He's got such a big, throbbing c—"

Harry held up his hand, "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!"

Draco laughed and sat up so his feet were on the ground instead of intruding the golden boy's personal space, "Sorry. Not sorry. So… you going to entertain me tonight? We could go see a muggle movie. Ever since you showed me that one with 'magic' I can't stop watching them. Muggles are so bizarre. I mean, can you believe they think zombies are real? Everyone knows you can't bring the dead back to life."

Harry shook his head, "I can't. I told Luna I would go on a double date with her and Rolf. Well…she told me I suppose would be the better choice of words. I only have three hours before I have to be at the Screaming Kelpie."

Draco sighed, "But you don't even have a girlfriend anymore!"

"Then you understand my problem," Harry reiterated his point by crossing the room and knocking his head on the wall another time.

Draco practically roared, "And you think I'm ridiculous." Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him around, "Well… seeing as my boyfriend is in Russia on business and I'm….more than magnanimous, I would be happy to be your date."

Harry smiled, "Uh huh. You're not really my type."

Draco smacked him lightly on the arm, "I'm everyone's type. Come on. Like you're going to find someone else in three hours. At least with me you won't have to go alone. Plus, think how good the paparazzi will take it! I can see the headline now; _Harry Potter and Acquitted Death Eater in a BIG GAY RELATIONSHIP!_"

Harry laughed, "No offense, but not really what I want at the moment."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! The Kelpie has the best chocolate cake in Diagon Alley. We can spoon feed each other and count the glares from the homophobes," Draco wiggled his eyebrows mock seductively, "PLEASE!"

Harry laughed, "Alright, alright! But no spoon feeding! And don't expect a shag afterwards either!"

Draco frowned, "Now that's just not fair."

Severus scratched at his dark mark absently. A phantom pain had been hovering over it for since the war ended, and he was doubtful it would ever leave.

Lily was closing up shop for the night as it was around eight. Normally the parlor didn't close till eleven, but it was a Sunday and they were short staffed as only the two of them and another artist had been on shift. Tomorrow he was told there would be a few more artists. Severus hadn't really talked to the other's today besides a simple greeting. He wasn't quite sure they were the people he wanted to associate with.

There was a tall man named Joe with tattoo's covering almost every inch of his body except for his face; he was also the owner and Lily's uncle. The other artist was a short Irish man named Bowie with a missing eye and a prosthetic leg. They were quite the characters but they reminded him to much of some of the death eaters he used to know. He wasn't keen in engaging in interaction with either men.

"You scratch your arm a lot. You did at the tea shop when I mentioned your tattoo. Do you not like it or something?" Lily sat down across from in the small waiting area after she flipped the 'closed' sign.

Severus sighed, she was far too intuitive for a muggle, "I despise it."

"You could get removed if you hate it so much. I mean, I rather like it personally, but if you hate you shouldn't have to live with it," She frowned gently.

Severus nodded absently, "It was an adolescent mistake that I've never forgiven myself for. I've tried to remove it but the ink is too…deep in my skin."

Lily frowned, "You make it sound really bad. Is it like a gang tattoo or something?"

"You could say that…" Severus rubbed his forehead.

"Hmm…I could always go over it for you. You know, put something new over top? You might still be able to see parts of it but at least then you wouldn't have to bear the full weight of it," Lily smiled gently.

Severus took a deep breath, "I have no money."

"Nonsense! You work here! I'll do it for free if you swear not to tell Joe," Lily smiled.

"I don't think it would be wise," said Severus.

"Oh come on!" Lily grabbed his hand and pulled Severus towards the back of the empty tattoo parlor.

Arm in arm Harry and Malfoy arrived stepped into the Screaming Kelpie. They were dressed in their nicer clothes, as the restaurant was a bit more upscale. Draco wore a plain black high collared shirt and dark green satin robes that hung loosely around his lithe frame and a pair of black dress pants. Harry on the hand wore a lilac collared shirt with a grey pin-stripe suit and matching tie; something he had gotten in the muggle world for the Granger's anniversary party.

Draco pulled Harry gently by the arm towards the greeter, a man with a white collared shirt and a dark green waistcoat, "Hello. We're meeting a Miss Lovegood. Has she arrived?"

The man, a little shorter than Harry nodded, "I sat her not ten minutes ago; follow me sirs."

Draco nodded and they followed him into the sea of tables. The Screaming Kelpie was well known for not only its food, but its atmosphere. It was like walking into the black lake, seaweed like silk was enchanted to sway in the air as if you were underwater, small fish swam around at the top of the ceiling which was also enchanted to look like the surface of a lake. The windows were darkened and a layer of what appeared to be algae grew around the frames. All the tables were made of distressed wood that gave off a very sunken ship feel to the furniture. Everything was dark blues and greens and the lighting was limited to only a few floating balls of light spelled to look like jelly fish. Overall it was very mystical for even wizarding standards.

Draco sighed happily as they weaved through the coral patch, "Isn't this place beautiful? It always reminded me of the view from my room in Hogwarts. I used to watch the Grindylows play and sometimes the merpeople would wave to us."

Harry smiled, "Yeah. It is a nice place."

Harry spotted Luna as the greeter led them to a booth that was carved out in the shape of a giant oyster shell, "Just right there sirs."

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

The greeter left and Harry and Draco walked over to the oyster booth, "Hey Luna. Good to see you."

Luna smiled as they slid in next to them, "Hi Harry! I see you brought Draco. I didn't know you fancied him!"

Rolf covered his mouth to keep from laughing as both of the men went red faced in an instant, "Actually I couldn't find a date and he was bored so…."

Draco nodded the affirmative, "I'm dating Blaise. You know that."

Luna smiled dreamily, "Things change."

Rolf rolled his eyes and an awkward silence permeated the table. It wasn't till they had ordered their dinner that the conversation started up again, Draco was magically cracking his lobster when a piece went flying and hit Harry in the eye, "Ow! That hurt."

"Sorry," Draco grinned sheepishly.

"Here," Rolf handed a napkin across the table and Harry proceeded to take off his glasses and remove the lobster from his eye socket.

Luna giggled a little as she sliced through her roasted chicken, "You do know you're supposed to twist your wrist not flick it right?"

Draco harrumphed, "I knew that…"

Harry and Rolf laughed as the blonde pouted like a child, "So Rolf, how's work been lately?"

"Oh it's been okay. Really busy though. There's been a lot of issues with a herd of griffins in the south of wales so I've been away a lot," Harry nodded. Rolf was something of a magical zoologist. "What about you two?"

Harry shrugged, "Same old same old. Counting, stocking, fending off the daily prophet."

Draco chuckled, "I can't even get a job. Acquitted or not, no one wants a death eater working for them. Thankfully I still have my inheritance and Blaise makes more than enough money to support both of us."

Harry smiled sadly; he didn't think Draco deserved the treatment people had been giving him.

Rolf nodded, "Sorry to hear that. It'll get better I'm sure. People are still a bit stirred up with the trials going on."

Draco sighed, "Even if that's the case, I can never change what's hiding under my sleeve."

Severus looked down at his forearm in silent awe. He could hardly tell that the dark mark had ever been on his arm. It had taken four hours for Lily to craft his old mark into mountains and forests, with deer grazing near his wrist and a sun rising near his elbow. His entire forearm was a landscape and all that could be seen of the snake and skull were a few lines.

Lily patted some disinfectant on the new tattoo and brushed some baby powder on the surface, "So what do you think?"

Severus' hand twitched slightly and he nodded his head. Lily smiled and began wrapping the gauze around it, "Make sure to clean it properly so that it doesn't get infected. I can give you some solution if you don't have any."

Severus nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," Lily patted his back and pulled a bottle off the shelf and placed it in his hands.

Severus stood up, his arm a little sore, but nothing he couldn't manage; after all he had survived far worse. Making their way out the back door, he and Lily said their goodbyes before heading opposite ways. Upon reaching the nearest apparition point he looked down his bandaged arm. His resolve crumbled, and with it his knees.

Severus dropped to the ground in the dirty alley and sobbed. He cried tears of joy, of sadness, and of regret. He hadn't cried like this since Lily died. Holding his head in his hands, he trembled as the sobs wracked his body. He never had to look at the dark mark again.

Harry giggled as Draco opened the door to Grimmauld Place and dropped him on the sofa, "You're so fluffy! Like a bunny –hic –rabbit."

Draco rolled his eyes, "God could you possibly be more drunk?"

Rolf had surprisingly decided that their double date was the perfect time to propose to Luna. They spent the rest of the night after playing drinking games at the leaky cauldron to celebrate. Unfortunately for Harry, he was bollocks at all of them.

"Give me a –hic –nother scotch and we'll –hic –find out," Harry clung drunkenly onto his friend as he laughed and attempted to grope his bottom.

"No, no. Keep you're hands to yourself Potter," Draco pushed his hands to his side and made to walk away. "I'll send my owl with a hangover drought. You're going to need it."

Harry smiled drunkenly and stumbled off the couch, "Mmm, why don't we just –hic –get in the shower again?"

Draco raised his brow in confused amusement, "Again eh? I don't think we've ever showered together."

Harry giggled and clung on to Draco's arm as he shoved a hand up the blonde's shirt, "Don't play dumb Sev, I know you liked it this morning." Harry pinched Draco's nipple.

"What on earth are you on about? Potter get off of—" Draco was abruptly cut off as Harry slammed their lips together.

Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around the man. _Severus why didn't I do this before?_

Draco took his wand out of his robe pocket and promptly stunned Harry in the chest. The raven haired man slumped to the floor and Draco sighed, "Bloody wanker. See if I send you that potion now you tosser! Ugh."

Draco looked up as the door to Grimmauld Place swung open and Severus Snape walked into the room, "Um…hi?"

Severus raised his brow, "Hello Draco. Might I inquire as to why you are standing above an unconscious Harry Potter?"

"He got pissed drunk and decided to kiss me so I had to stun his arse," Draco shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "Might I inquire as to why you're hear?"

Severus sighed, "I live here."

Draco looked shocked, "Since when?"

"Last night. Potter offered to let me stay with him till I could afford my own place," Severus sighed.

Draco nodded, "Stupid git could have told me about it."

Severus smirked, "Yes, well Potter does have an alarmingly small attention span."

Draco chuckled, "Anyway. I'll let you deal with this then. Have a good night." Draco made his way to the door.

"Why must I 'deal with this'?" Severus scowled.

"You are the flat-mate after all. Oh and by the way, whatever happened in the shower…I don't want to hear about it. Too weird…" Draco shook his head and left.

Severus quirked his brow and looked over at the sleeping boy near the sofa. His hair was a mess as always and his glassed were broken and off to the side. Despite being drunk, he looked rather peaceful. Severus sighed and levitated Harry up the stairs where he put him on his bed and removed his shoes.

After taking care of the brat he strolled down the hall to his own room where he collapsed on the bed and fell into a much needed sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke up with a pounding headache and an aching back. His body was strewn out on the floor by his bed and he surmised that sometime during the night he must have rolled off. With a groan he pulled himself back on his double bed and hid under the dark red covers. _Ugh, how much did I drink last night? _

At the sound of a low hooting noise, Harry chanced a peek at his bedside table to see a blurred Hagar ruffling his feathers, a small bottle in his right talons. Harry held out his hand and the little owl dropped the bottle into his open palm, "Good boy Hagar. Help yourself to a treat." Hagar hooted and scuttled over to a box of owl treats that Harry kept on his nightstand.

There was a small note attached to the neck of the bottle but he couldn't read. His glasses were missing and were not on his nightstand either. With a frown Harry reached for his wand that he assumed would still be on his person, as it appeared he hadn't changed before going to bed. It was morning's like this that Harry seriously considered never touching alcohol again.

As luck would have it Harry's wand was in the pocket on the inside of his pinstripe jacket which had been wrinkled from sleep. Praying that his glasses were somewhere in his house he muttered a quick _accio._ With a whizz his glasses came flying into the room and landed on his lap. Hagar hooted softly as he pushed them onto the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me. Again? How can these stupid things also break so much?" Harry sighed and took them off again. No matter how many times he had watched Hermione do it, he still couldn't do the _Occulus Repairo_ charm.

He would just have to get Kreacher to fix them if he wasn't in a bad mood. Which was highly unlikely as Kreacher was almost always foul. With a sigh he slunk out of bed, bottle in one hand and his glasses in the other; he figured Kreacher would be more apt to help if he went to him instead of calling for him.

As Harry walked into the kitchen with a sleepy yawn and a pounding headache he found himself running headlong into Severus.

With a scowl Severus looked down at the hung-over man, "Must you make it a habit of running into me blindly every morning?"

Harry groaned, "Sorry. Glasses are broken. Can't see well."

"You are a wizard are you not?" Severus drawled, his patience wearing thin that Monday. He had exactly ten minutes till he had to be at work and though he could simply apparate he was going to be late if he had to continue conversing with the saviour of the wizarding world.

"Yeah, course I am. I just... never learned the spell," Harry shrugged sheepishly, "I was going to see if Kreacher could fix them."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Just give them to me."

Harry handed his broken glasses to Severus and heard a faint snap as he wordlessly put his spectacles to right. Severus handed the glasses back over and Harry gratefully pushed them onto his face. He blushed a little when he saw what his old potions master was wearing.

Severus stood in front of him wearing a fitted black muggle suit that made him look far less intimidating than his usual robes. His long hair was pulled back in a pony tail that hung loosely down his back. He looked sexy, and Harry found himself staring.

Severus quirked a brow as he caught a few of Harry's stray thoughts….._oh merlin….suit…..sexy…..now…..STOP…..no…..bloody hell….._ Severus smirked, "Something wrong?"

Harry snapped out of his daze, "Nothing. Just uh… hung over."

Severus nodded, "Unsurprising considering the state I found you and Draco in last night. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do."

With a swift turn the potions master exited the room and harry swore he saw invisible robes turn with him.

_Wait…..what did me and Draco do last night?!_

-o-

Draco sighed sleepily in his bed. It wasn't the same without Blaise beside him, but damn he was tired. After all their celebrating and having to bring Harry back to his house, it was three in the morning by the time Draco got to his and Blaise's home in Cheshire.

After the war had ended the two slytherins confessed their feelings to one another. They had been together for just over six months but it wasn't until a few weeks after Draco's trial that they bought a house on the west coast of England.

Their home was a modestly sized (or as modest as a Malfoy could get) brown brick house with a traditional English garden and only a few minutes from the shoreline. The closest muggle area to them was a market town called Neston, and just south of it was Chester. Blaise and Draco often went to Neston's farmer's market on Sunday's for fresh bread and produce and headed in to Chester when they required something that couldn't be bought in the small town.

Despite their wizarding background, the young couple found that enjoyed being able to travel by muggle means and so often rode into town in an old corvette. Blaise had insisted upon buying this model in particular upon hearing a muggle song called _Little Red Corvette_ that was sung by some royal American or something.

All together Draco led a comfortable life with his boyfriend, and was hopping that eventually they would be more than that. Wizarding laws were not muggle laws, and same sex, and even on occasion inter-species marriages were not illegal in the slightest. Draco smiled and cuddled further into his bed. Blaise would be back from Russia later that evening and he was very happy.

Suddenly a crack sounded and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin, "What the hell!" Draco sat up and glared at the figure standing in his doorway, "Harry what the hell! It's too early for this!"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I didn't realise you'd still be in bed."

Draco glared, "Of course I'm in bed you idiot! I didn't get home till three. I only woke up a half hour ago to use the loo and was about to have some nice dreams about what I'm going to do to my boyfriend tonight when you decided to pop into my bedroom unannounced at… what time is it?" Draco glanced at his muggle alarm clock, "Nine in the bloody morning!"

Harry chuckled, "You've had six hours of sleep you know. That's all you really need."

Draco fumed, "Easy for you to say, Mr. I-don't-care-about-beauty-sleep. I hate having bags under my eyes, and despite what I'd like to say, Blaise is rather vain and I need to keep his bloody attention or he'll run off on me!"

Harry smiled, "Now you're just trying to guilt trip me into leaving."

Draco smiled, "Is it working?"

Harry shook his head and Draco sighed, "Alright, get it out of your system. What do you want? I trust you got my potion. Though I was very conflicted about sending it you know."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I did, thanks. Um… so this morning Severus said that he… found us… _in a state," _Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Draco smirked, "Did he now?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Don't start Malfoy. Just tell me what happened. I was so pissed I don't remember anything past the third shot of Vodník Vodka."

Draco rolled his eyes, "That's because you're a light-weight. If you must know what happened…. Everything was fine till we got to your place. That's when, in a drunken act of stupidity you deemed it fit to try and snog me while under the impression I was your brooding flat-mate. Don't even bother telling me about the shower either, I don't want to know. Also, never pinch my nipples again or I will hex you."

Harry flushed a dark red, "I um… oh Merlin… I'm sorry."

Draco laughed, "Good."

"So Severus saw us… he saw me… I mean..." Harry fumbled on his words.

Draco smirked amusedly, "No. He found you unconscious at my feet after I sent a stunner at you."

Harry looked relieved, "Oh."

Draco nodded, "So...you have a thing for Severus do you? I always knew I could convert you to homosexuality." He grinned.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not gay, and I… simply respect Severus. He's a good man."

"A good man who's cock you want shoved down your—," Draco was cut off.

"MALFOY!" Harry was beat red. "I'm not gay… I dated Ginny. You know that. If anything I'll admit to being… bi-curious…"

Draco smiled, "Oh good. I love it when people just admit it to themselves. Self-denial really is an awful thing you know."

Harry sighed, "Sure. Whatever. Just… I'm not in love with him or anything. I just happen to respect him and sometimes my body thinks that respect should be something else. I'm not even sure what I feel for the man. It's only been two days since he moved in after all…."

"And yet you've thought of nothing but him for the past year," Draco smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a couple of days since Harry drunken incident and Severus was browsing a muggle book shop with Luna. She had wanted to tell Severus about her engagement to Rolf and had insisted they go out. Severus nearly frowned upon hearing of his unromantic proposal. Luna just seemed happy that he hadn't been about to break up with her. Severus had met Rolf enough times to know that he didn't have a lot of confidence when it came to certain things; certain things being Luna's habitual temperament. It seemed that the presence of his godson and flatmate had allowed him to loosen up a little bit.

Severus smiled as Luna laced their arms together and led him to the New Age section of the shop, "Luna, you're a witch. What would you want with these books?"

Luna chuckled and bent down to pull a book called _Wicca: The Path to the Goddess_, "I've read a few of these muggle books. They're written by muggles who believe they are witches, and I suppose they are in their own way. A lot of their practices have significant magical properties behind them, and even a few of the potions seem like they could be plausible. Of course, having no innate magical power, their potions and spells don't actually work. I think it's interesting though, that the muggles could know so much about our world, but in fact know so very little."

Severus nodded, "I suppose it is rather interesting; though I don't see why you need to buy ten books on the subject."

Luna had picked up several more hardcovers and paperbacks as she talked, "I was going to give one to Hermione. She's been stressed with work lately and I thought a book would cheer her up. My dad always liked reading about this stuff to, and since his birthday is in a few days I thought one would be good for a present."

Severus nodded again, "I see. Well, I'm going to look at the cooking books. I'm getting sick of English food."

Luna laughed, "I didn't know you liked cooking Sev."

He scowled, "I don't. But I can't have Harry and his elf always cooking for me, and I can't eat out all the time either. I was fortunate that Kingsley installed a meal plan at the holding complex, but since I am no longer there I must provide for myself."

Luna shrugged, "I suppose." She placed her small pile of books into a basket and strolled over to the romance novels. Severus raised a brow but didn't question it. He chalked up her unusual taste in romance to the recent news of her engagement.

Severus looked at various cookbooks of different sizes and ethnic backgrounds before settling for an Italian cookbook as well as an Indian one. He and Luna met at the counter and paid for their books before leaving the shop to have a cup of tea at a nearby restaurant.

Luna smiled as she sat down across from the potions master on the patio of the small bistro, "My mum had a bit of Seer blood you know."

Severus raised his brow, "You're point being?"

"Harry likes you," Luna grinned when Severus choked on his tea like in muggle movies.

"And you know this because you mum had Seer blood?" Severus cleared his throat and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"No. He told me when he was drunk," Luna smiled, "He's not very good at holding his liquor"

Severus sighed, "Unfortunately I already knew something of Harry's… fascination with me."

Luna sighed in an airy way, "What do you think of it?"

Severus shook his head, "I've only caught a few stray thoughts. I'm meant to begin teaching him Occlumency again tomorrow. I'm not interested in him in that way. While I admit I've had relations with men in the past, he is… not my type."

Luna cocked her head to the side, "You have a type?"

"Apparently its girls with the name Lily," the two turned as a familiar blue head was standing beside him. He groaned.

"Luna, this is Lily. A… colleague from work. Lily, this my friend Luna," Severus groaned and put his head in his hands. What on earth was she doing here anyway?

Lily smiled and stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you. Didn't think the old man had any friends."

Luna shook the girls hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you too." She turned to Severus, "Why didn't you tell me you had met someone Sev?"

Severus groaned and Lily laughed, "I like your friend Sev. She's so perceptive."

Severus sighed, "We slept together once."

Luna nodded, "You probably shouldn't tell Harry. I don't think he'd take it too well. After all, wasn't Lily Harry's mum?"

Lily smirked, "Oh do tell." She pulled up a chair, "Who's this Harry person? And why haven't I heard his name till now? I thought you would have told me you were Bi Sev. I thought we told each other everything."

Severus glared at her, "I have known you for barely two weeks."

"All the more reason to set records straight then. Or Bi. The records could be Bi," Lily put her thumb on her lip in thought.

Severus groaned and Luna patted his hand, "You don't have to say Sev."

Lily laughed, "Of course he does!"

"I will not be bullied into anything." He glared at Lily and she raised her hands in surrender. "Harry is my flat-mate. That is all."

Luna smiled, "I think you'd make a wonderful couple though."

-hp-

Harry sat on the couch with Ron and George at the burrow. He had been invited over for lunch to celebrate George and Angelina's recent engagement. Everyone was there; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Percy and his girlfriend Audrey, Ginny and her new boyfriend Justin, Ron and Hermione, and of course George and Angelina.

It seemed like everyone was starting to settle down now. Harry knew it was only a matter of time until Percy proposed to his girlfriend, and he was supposed to go with Ron to help him look for a ring for Hermione on Saturday. He smiled as he hugged the last remaining Weasley twin, "Congrats mate."

George grinned, "Thanks! I've got me the most gorgeous fiancé too. Our babies are going to be like fine milk chocolate."

Harry and Ron laughed as Angelina hit him upside the head, "You're parents don't want to hear about that."

Molly chuckled, "Nonsense! I'd love some grandkids!" Arthur smiled as his kids looked horrified.

"Mum, you do know how kids are made don't ya?" George pulled a face as he imagined his mom encouraging his sex life.

Molly scowled in that way that was just so… Molly, "Of course I do you idiot. I have how many of ya?"

Harry laughed as Ron made a gaging sound, "Oh god the mental images."

Ginny chuckled, "You're never going to get a bun in Hermione's oven if you're so afraid of sex Ron."

Molly admonished he daughter for her brashness but nodded the affirmative.

Hermione and Ron were both sporting a nice shade of red on their cheeks. "We're not even married," Hermione squeeked out shyly.

Fleur patted her back, "No rushing into it."

Percy laughed, "Look who's talking."

Audrey stifled a giggle and buried her face in Percy's sleeve. Bill glared at his brother, "Oi! That's different!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Sure."

Molly smiled, "Oh hush. You and Audrey better be next young man. I want some grandkids. That goes for the lot of you. If Charlie weren't gay I'd say the same thing to him."

Ginny laughed, "Mum you're scaring my boyfriend."

George laughed as Justin fidgeted in his seat next to Ginny, "You get used to us mate."

"To be honest I'm feeling a little pressured to churn out some kids now..." Everyone laughed as Ginny kissed his cheek sweetly and he blushed a dark shade of red.

Harry smiled as he looked around at everyone. It had been a while since they had gotten together like this and he was happy to be back in their company. After the war he had been busy with various ministry functions and the rebuilding of Hogwarts that he hadn't had much time with his family.

At first Harry had thought he would be upset about seeing Ginny with her new boyfriend, but if he was honest with himself his heart had never been truly invested in their relationship. He was glad that Ginny had someone that would treat her like she should have been with him. Harry locked eyes with her and smiled gently. She smiled back.

"And don't think you're getting out of it just cause you're not blood-related," Molly wagged her finger at Harry.

Harry spluttered, "I uh…um that is…I don't…."

They all laughed, Molly had been doing a pretty good job at making everyone blush that day. Arthur chuckled, "Stop traumatizing the kids Molly." Molly harrumphed but Arthur just smiled and kissed her gently.

George patted Harry on the back, "So _Chosen One,_ have you met anyone lately?"

Harry blushed. He didn't think Severus counted, "No."

George shrugged, "Shame."

Harry figured it was probably time to tell them about Severus, even if not in that context, "I do have some news though. Of course it can't trump George and Angelina's engagement, but you're…we'll you'd have found out soon enough. I have a new flatmate."

Arthur raised his brow, "Oh? Who is it?"

Harry sighed, "Its Severus Snape."


	19. Chapter 19

The reactions in the room went as follows: George clutched his stomach in hysterical laughter before Angelina slapped his thigh to get him to shut up; Ron's jaw dropped open comically and Hermione smiled lightly before closing it shut with her hand; Fleur quirked her head to the side and Bill shrugged his shoulders; Audrey whispered into Percy's ear as he nodded his head to whatever she was saying; Arthur looked shocked and Molly looked weirdly pleased; Ginny scowled and Justin twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

The first to speak was Ron, "Well then… why exactly?"

Harry sighed and scratched the back of his hand, "He needed a place to stay. I wasn't about to let him go homeless after all he did for me."

Molly smiled, "That was very sweet of you dear. I'm sure Severus appreciates it. I haven't seen him since the war ended. Be sure to bring him to dinner some time alright?"

"Yeah, very sweet… but Harry? Really? How can you stand living with him?" Ginny knitted her brows together.

"He's not that bad actually. We're not around at the same time much because we both have work. He's working somewhere in muggle London but I'm not sure where exactly," Harry said.

Ginny shrugged, "Whatever."

Ron shook his head, "I don't get it, but the war is over; no reason to hold grudges."

Hermione beamed brightly and pulled Ron in for a particularly passionate kiss. It was very out of character for the normally prudent girl. She blushed as Arthur coughed and broke away from her boyfriend. "Sorry. He's just grown so much." Ron grinned goofily and leaned his head on her shoulder

George laughed and patted Harry on the back, "Let me know if you need to cash in some freebies at the store mate! I'd love a chance to prank the greasy git again!"

Harry laughed and smiled as Percy scowled disapprovingly at his brother, "Will _you_ ever grow up George?"

George looked as if he was contemplating something before sticking his tongue out, "Nope!"

Harry smiled as the topic switched over to the immaturity of the Weasley children and away from his new flatmate. He was glad everyone was alright with it. The rest of the day went by quickly and Harry soon found himself back at Grimmauld Place.

He walked out of the fireplace sleepily at around midnight and trudged up the stairs towards the bathroom so that he could get a vial of dreamless sleep from the medicine cabinet. With a yawn he opened the mirrored door and frowned. He was out of dreamless sleep. With a sigh he headed to bed.

-HP-

Severus had to literally pry Luna and Lily apart when the blonde had started talking about gnargles. He groaned, forgetting to tell Luna that Lily was in fact a muggle was something he should have thought of before allowing them to converse about his sex life.

With a groan he put his cook books down on the kitchen table and slumped into the head chair. It was nearly midnight, as the girls had somehow coerced him into going to an art gallery as well as a muggle night club (after Luna was told of the blue girl's magical status). He hadn't have to stay long at the club to know he would never be going back there. It was crowed like the Great hall had been on the night of the yule ball, only smaller, sweatier, and more intoxicated. After an hour of forced mingling and several turned down propositions, Severus left with a promise to help Luna organize her wedding and a half-hearted 'see you at work' to Lily.

Severus sighed and called for Kreacher to make him some tea. He wanted something to help soothe his mind, but a potion seemed like it would be too strong that particular night. Severus nodded to the house elf when he placed a cup in front of him on the table and retreated back to his cupboard.

With a sigh he sipped leisurely at his tea and unconsciously counted the cracks in the far wall. Harry was apparently very horrible at laying brick and mortar. With a whoosh that signified the flu being used Severus turned his head to see the golden boy crawling sluggishly up the stairs. Severus chuckled, there was something endearing about seeing the young man looking so vulnerable.

After finishing his tea Severus also climbed the stairs (though with a bit more dignity than his flatmate) and lay down in his bed. As of yet he hadn't renovated his old room and it was still the bleak and dreary space that it was before the war. Of course he had planned to fix that the following weekend. With a yawn Severus allowed the hands of sleep to pull him into her grasp.

-HP-

Harry sat on the shore of the black lake with Teddy Lupin in his lap. He had taken his godson out so they could spend the day together. The small tot was sucking on a sugar quill and cuddling a dragon plush. Harry smiled, he really loved the boy. He didn't get to see him as often as he wished though; Andromeda had moved them out to Ireland for a change of pace. The war had hit her with the loss of a daughter, a husband, and a son-in-law.

Harry frowned as Remus walked up from behind them and sat down on their right, "You're dead."

Remus nodded but said nothing. Tonks arrived and sat on his left. The world was silent for a brief moment. Teddy crawled out of Harry's lap and toward the lake, "Teddy! You can't go in there!"

Harry stood and scooped the child up into his arms, "You can't swim yet Teddy." He poked the child playfully on the nose and turned around to walk back to the castle.

He looked at the mirror of Erisad. Teddy disappeared from his arms. An eleven-year-old boy with blue hair stood in front of him. "Dad? Mom?"

Harry frowned, "Teddy they aren't there."

The boy turned around. His eyes were blue. There was a scar on his forehead. Harry smiled, "You have your mother's eyes."

Teddy pointed his finger at Harry's chest. Harry looked down. Tom Riddle's locket hung around his neck. It was burning a hole into his clothing. Teddy began sobbing. His hair grew longer and turned into a light brown. Three scars stretched across his face. Remus stared back at him.

Harry reached out for the man. He howled and walked into the lake, still a human. Tonks stood on the water's surface, a baby that was swaddled in blankets lay in her arms.

Tonks placed the child on the shore. She left. The child cried. "TEDDY!" Harry rushed over to the small bundle. He pulled the blankets away from his face. A malnourished and deformed Voldemort from Harry's fourth year was behind them.

Harry screamed, "NO! STOP IT!"

-HP-

"TEDDY!" Severus was abruptly woken by the screams of his flatmate, "NO!"

With a groan Severus slunk out of his bed and headed out into the hall to see what had the golden boy shrieking like a banshee. He pushed the door open and strode in to see the young man drenched in sweat and thrashing about in his sheets.

"No…stop…Remus please…..don't…..help me….Severus!" Harry was mumbling now, his body shaking with tremors.

Severus sighed, _Dammit James._ He sat down on the edge of the bed and shook the boy. "Harry wake up!"

Harry didn't stir till he was shaken a few more times, and when he did awaken he let loose an unexpected burst of magic that sent Severus flying into the opposite wall. He groaned in pain and looked up to see Harry huddled over and sobbing.

"S-sorry…..S-S-Severus….I didn't mean to…" Harry was rubbing his wrists as he stumbled over words and tears.

Severus got up and walked back over to the bed. He wasn't the most vocally affectionate man in the world so he simply sat down and took the golden boy into his arms, "Shut up Potter."

Harry laughed through his sobs and clung on to his old potions master. Had he been less sleep deprived he would never have down something so out of the ordinary, but his flatmate had been the one to initiate it. He breathed in the scent of potions, swabbing alcohol and cinnamon. With a sigh his sobs started to slow to a heavy breathing.

Severus awkwardly rubbed his back before clearing his throat, "Alright then?"

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

Severus nodded and let go of the boy before retreating to his rooms, "You're welcome."


	20. Chapter 20

Harry sat quietly at the table while Severus worked on some sort of Indian dish for their breakfast. Harry had been a little surprised when the potions master offered to cook for him, but was happy none the less.

Severus flipped some of the potatoes over in the pan while Kreacher put on a pot of coffee, "Did you manage to sleep last night?"

Harry blushed and was grateful that the man's back was turned, "Yeah. Thanks…"

The food sizzled as he scooped it out onto their plates, "You're welcome. Does that happen often?"

Harry sighed, "I normally take dreamless sleep but I ran out last night."

Severus raised a brow as he placed the plates down on the table and spooned the red sauce out onto each, "Yet despite living with a potions master it never crossed your mind to ask me if I had some?" Kreacher placed two cups of coffee on the table in front of them and Harry blushed.

"I guess not…" Harry grinned sheepishly, "Thank you for the breakfast."

Severus nodded and they began their meal. Severus took this time to look at the golden boy in silence. He had grown into himself since the war. He was no longer gangly and thin, but muscled and broad shouldered. He was fit though still short for his age. His eyes were as green as they ever had been and his hair was a black mess atop his head. He never looked more like a man than he did that morning.

Severus thought back to his conversation with Luna and Lily before they went to that awful muggle club.

-hp-

"_So what is your type Severus? I mean, if you're bisexual surely there's some type of man you normally go for?" Lily leaned on his arm as they walked down the cobbled streets. _

"_I'm curious as well," Luna smiled as she leaned on his other arm. Severus supposed he must look like what muggles called 'pimps'. _

_Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, "I don't know really. I've only been with a few men in my time, and never anything serious. Though I don't think Harry would be a…wise choice in partners." _

_Luna laughed, "Well who _have_ you been with? What were they like?" _

_Lily grinned, "Yeah! Then when can figure out who you go for Handsome." _

_Severus scowled, "I do not have to discuss my affairs with you."_

_Lily hit him upside the head, "Of course you do. Now Spill!" _

_Severus sighed, "Fine! Have it your way!" _

_Luna led them to a nearby bench in front of a shop window, "Go on Sev'."_

_Severus groaned, "I have been with four men in my life time. Igor Karkaroff was the first; Luna you know him. He is a tall Russian man with a thick beard and a heavy accent. He's fairly muscular…. Is that a sufficient description?" _

_Lily grinned, "Russian? Oh my Sev. Is it true when they say that _everything_ is bigger in Russia?" _

_Severus coughed in embarrassment, "Moving on… the second was a man I met in Belarus four years ago. His name was Eugene. He was fairly tall, blonde hair, green eyes, and had a certain fascination for ropes that I didn't care for."_

_Lily giggled, "I can see why ropes would be a problem." _

_Severus glared at her. _

_Luna nodded, "And the others?" _

_Severus sighed, "The third was Sirius Black…that was three years ago when we were temporarily living in the same house… It was complicated….anyways… he was my height, maybe a little shorter, shoulder length black hair, muscular, covered in tattoos, a fair amount of body hair…"_

_Luna chuckled as Severus blushed slightly, "Really?" _

_Lily grinned, "You knew him?"_

_Luna shook her head, "Not personally. He was Harry's godfather."_

_Lily laughed, "Wow small world huh?" _

_Severus scowled, "Certain…mitigating circumstances prevented him from leaving the house. The mutt for some reason decided to find comfort in my bed." _

_Lily grinned, "Not that you minded I'm sure." _

_Severus sighed, "The last was a…fellow officer during the war. It was not by my choice that I spent nights with him." _

_Luna frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that." _

_Lily nodded, "Our system can be so corrupt sometimes. You should report him!" _

_Severus shook his head, "It doesn't matter now. He's dead." _

_After a moment of silence Lily spoke up, "So tall, muscular, manly guys then? What's this Harry bloke like?" _

_Luna smiled, "Not quite that description."_

-hp-

No Harry certainly wasn't like the men he had been with in the past. But his reservations towards Harry were not because of his looks, but rather his age and parentage. At twenty years his senior he doubted any sort of relationship other than that of platonic friendship would not end in his favour. In truth he found the golden boy to be quite attractive…. but he would never tell him something like that.

Harry finished off his meal with a happy sigh and cleared away both their plates, "That was great Severus. What do you call it?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "The name was rather long. I don't think I'll take a guess to pronounce it."

Harry nodded. "Are we still going to do Occlumency today?" he asked nervously.

"Yes. Get dressed and then meet me in my room when you're ready. It will be easier this time I think, if you have a place to rest properly. After all, the war is over. I think we can take our lessons slower," Severus stood up and pushed in his chair.

Harry silently thanked merlin for that, "Alright."

-Hp-

Harry shifted uncomfortably under Severus' gaze. They were sitting across from each other in the man's room, Harry on the bed and Severus in a dusty old chair. Harry thumbed the ends of the sheets while the old potions master sipped on a cup of tea.

"So. Are we going to get started?" Harry almost wished he hadn't agreed so quickly to occlumency lessons again. There were some things in his mind he definitely didn't want Severus to see.

Severus smirked, "That depends on whether or not you're ready _Mr. Potter_."

Harry could feel his nerves squirming around inside him like flobberworms, "Yeah. I guess." He tried his best to clear his mind or at the very least think of something trivial like quidditch.

Severus raised his wand even though he was capable of wandless legimency and often unintentionally performed the act, he thought he would give Harry fair warning, "Legimins."

Harry felt that familiar pull in his mind and tried to push it away. Flashes of memories started to play before him. _Hermione and himself dancing in the tent…Ron swinging the sword of Gryiffindor…the first time he saw the mirror of Erisad…Snape yelling "CONCENTRATE"_; He threw a mental brick at the intruder. Severus never faltered in his prying.

Harry began to panic. _Flashes of skin... a whispered name… "S-Se-Se" …_ Severus was startled by the sudden force with which Harry threw him out of his mind. Harry was panting as sweat rolled off his brow and into his eyes.

Severus shook his head, "Good. Rest now. We can continue another day."

Harry nodded and flopped back onto Severus' bed, his face flushed a bright red. _Fuck. _

Severus was no fool and Harry doubted that he would get out of this unscathed.


End file.
